


On the Devil's Arms

by Ginger_R



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cannibalism, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Demon Arthur Morgan, Explicit Sexual Content, John is a good person, John is not an angel, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur Morgan, Soul Bond, Summoning Circles, Torture, Wet Dream, but a good soul, sex only when John is older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_R/pseuds/Ginger_R
Summary: ‘Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon’ - Christopher PoindexterJohn's desperation ends up attracting an ancient and extremely powerful force. After all, what can be more attractive to a demon, than a pure soul that cries out for justice?
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 69
Kudos: 83





	1. Come to Me

As long as he remembered, life had never been easy for John Marston. He had never met his mother, who had died right after John's birth. She was a prostitute, but John always wanted to meet her. He remembered going through the windows of wealthy people when he was little, in the city where he lived with his father, and watching the children with their mothers, baking tortas and reading books by the fireplaces. He was so jealous of those children ... his father rarely paid attention to him, and when he did, it was to fight with him or tell him how useless he was.

After the death of his father, John did not cry. He remembers that he cried a lot more when his horse, Arthur, his faithful mount, broke his leg on a high hill. His father had forced John to kill the animal, and John still dreamed of Arthur's eyes looking at him as he aimed the barrel of the gun between the horse's eyes. The young man would never forget that. He would never forget that Morgan.

Escape from the orphanage was easy, it was difficult to live on the streets. Hunger always haunted him, and there was little he could do but steal, and in one of those robberies, on a large Illinois property, that John was caught, and sent straight to hell.

* * *

The boy felt he could die at any moment. With each breath, his lungs burned as if thousands of burning needles pierced him. It never hurt so much to be alive, and John might have thought that in hell it should be just like that, with the same smells, sounds and sensations.

He never thought he would be tortured that way for stealing some apples from a home in Illinois. And the worst, they would hang him later. But of course, they would not miss the opportunity to torture that 12-year-old. He was just hungry! Life had already been charged with making him suffer enough, wasn't it enough?

'' You will learn not to mess with big people, you little shit! '' The crack of the whip hugged him again. John's voice was gone in agony.

'' Please ...just k..kill me…just…'' his face streaked with tears, blood and dirt was a real mess, but the more he begged, the more the man in front of him whipped him. It seemed to excite him in some sick way.

“Don't you think it's enough, James? Tomorrow the officers will take him and he will pay for his sins, leave that poor child. ” _A second person?_ John could barely make out the voice of the woman who had just entered.

“Don't bother me, woman, he came in here to steal me, didn't he? So the consequences will suffer, let's see how this pathetic body can take the pain, see it as an experience, I need to continue my studies after all, I haven't figured out how long the human body tolerates constant bleeding, the last guinea pig, barely lasted some minutes. Or… do you prefer that I go look for another child at the orphanage, like the last time? ”

“No, not again. I ... okay. Just do it. ”With one last pitying look at John, the woman was gone.

So he was not going to be handed over to the authorities. He was going to be killed right there, slaughtered like a pig. Draining in blood like an animal.

Lifting the young man by the ankles with ropes, John begins to feel strong nausea, his head hurt too much and now he was upside down, making the situation worse. He could see his captor carefully guarding the whip he had just used to cut John's meat, and now he enjoys picking a dagger.

"Let's see, which one should I use?" Footsteps broke the silence of the place, and the door suddenly opened.

“James, the police are here! Because of the boy! ”

"You said they were only coming tomorrow, you silly woman!"

"They must have decided to hang him before ... come on, give the child up, they are waiting up there."

“Hump ... nothing that a wad of bills doesn't solve, Lea. Come on, I'll talk to them. Lock the door....I will call the others, this boy is more resistant than the others. A good fighting child, Lea, I can feel it."

The woman named Lea, takes one last look at John and whispers just a "Sorry."

 _Pity won't help me at a time like this._ John wants to die. He wishes he could get out of that small, fragile body and meet his mother. _She must be waiting for me. She has to be waiting for me._

The pain in your ankles starts to become unbearable, bis head throbs from the pressure of being upside down and blood starts to accumulate in his throat.

 _“Helpp ... someone help me ... please ... I'm suffocating ...gasp...“_ The wind, which passed lightly under the door, was now spinning harder, seeming to hear the wails of despair from John's, whirling in the air and carrying the thick layer of dust from the floor, revealing a faded circle with a large pentagram drawn just below where John was hanging from.

_“Poor child, no one hears your screams.. no one comes to your rescue, child. But that's why you called me, isn't it? I'm here for you, my sweet pure soul ...”_

John opened his eyes with a start. _Where did that voice come from?_ His vision was blurred because of all the blood that ran down his face and dripped on the floor.

"Please don't hurt me anymore, I beg you, don't hurt me ..."

 _"Don't fear me, child. You have summoned me, so I am at your mercy."_ John could feel the evil aura circling his fragile body. But in his real situation, he didn't care.

"What do you want from me?" The words barely leave John's mouth, time seemed to have stopped around him, his body started to tingle and his mind started to drift.

 _"What do you want, little John Marston? Give me a little something in return, and I will give you revenge and power ..."_ The voice seemed to get closer and closer to the boy ...

"I'll give you what you want, get me out of here ... take care of me, and get what you want ... please ... but first ... get me out of here ..."

 _"Whatever you want, my child ..."_ And with those last words, John's conscience finally left him.

* * *

John woke up to a voice calling to him. "Am I dead anyway?"

_"Almost that." This voice. Whips. Dagger. The bad man. Blood. I'm dying! I'm suffocating!_

Memories fill John's mind, he was back at that man's house, he was going to kill him! He was torturing you! _"Calm down, little John, you are safe, no one will hurt you. You invoked me and asked me to get you out of the torture room. Do you remember?" Did I call? Who?_

"Sorry, but I didn't invoke anyone. I don't even know how to do that, sir." John's vision was blurred, but he could have sworn he only heard the voice, could not distinguish any figure anywhere.

_“There was a circle of invocation right under you. And as if blood ran and touched the circle, you called me. I answered your call because your soul was too delicious to ignore.”_

John couldn't think straight, his body was too weak, hunger and tiredness were overcoming the rational part, and nothing made much sense, he had suffered a lot.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing. No family. No friends. If you kill me now, no one will miss me."

_"This is not how it works, child. You want revenge. I feel it, we have a bond, very weak now, but it will become stronger. You asked me for protection too, I can provide you with that. And at the end of your journey, I want to change just one thing ... "_

"I give you what you want, just don't make me go back there ..." The salty tears were mixed with the dried blood on the boy's face, the despair in the boy's voice gave the creature the certainty of who was in charge there . With a smile showing on his mouth full of pointed teeth, a black figure was revealed in front of John.

_"Close your eyes, little John, you wouldn't want to see my true shape. Just close your eyes and let me seal our contract."_

"What are you?" John whispered while closing his eyes. Silence. John felt something touch his lips, a kiss was planted on his injured lips. Suddenly, everything is dark again.


	2. Sealed Contract

"Damn, damn, damn! Where is he? Impossible to have escaped! You let him escape while I talked to those idiots, Lea? You bitch!" The man was completely beside himself. He had already called the others, and now what would he say to them? The boy was a find. With a high threshold of pain, it was perfect and fit perfectly with the studies that the cult sought. Usually children did not survive long. But that boy ...

"I would never do that! I am completely loyal to you!" The woman was completely kneeling in front of him now. She couldn't risk the possibility of being disobedient to worship, she had already seen with her own eyes what they were capable of doing with those who were disobedient to them. "Please, James, you know that I would never betray you. The boy must not be far away, he is too wounded ... am I going to send someone to look for him, okay?"

"Now, do this. NOW!" More quickly, Lea leaves the office, towards the guardhouse. His heavy steps echo through the mansion. She is nervous, she cannot disappoint her boss, fear has always been present in the house, she has always commanded all the employees of the house, and she was so tired of it all.

"Guards, I need two of you, we have a little fugitive, a boy, bring him back. And most importantly: Lord Braham wants him alive."

"A boy? Can you be more specific, ma'am?"

"About 12 years old, long dark hair, thin, injured body, he can't have gone very far ... bring him as soon as possible, please." Lea clasped her hands furiously. Maybe God help her.

* * *

John can smell fresh bread and coffee. It hurts too much to open my eyes, but even so he makes a little effort and succeeds, feeling completely comfortable wrapped in the warm covers. His body is bandaged in the places where it hurts the most, and he can smell the ointment and medicine as well. His head is throbbing, but at least the smell of blood and dirt is absent, and he feels a little less tired.

It took John a while to realize he was inside a cabin. Looking around a little, I could see that it was a small place, but very cozy. It was warm and inviting, and he didn't remember the last time he had been in a place like this. By adjusting his vision better and sitting on the bed, John will finally be able to see a figure in front of him.

"Well, see who decided to wake up. I was almost worrying about you, boy. How do you feel?" A man. Dark blond hair ... strong arms crossed over his chest, bright green eyes cut completely on John, and an enigmatic smile that made John hold the edges of the cover tightly ... _who was he?_

A few flashes went through the boy's hazy mind. The strange voice, the kiss, the contract ... _hadn't it been a dream?_ Everything had hit him like a stone now, and he was afraid, at a glance, John looks at the door, _would it be too stupid to try to escape?_

"Don't try to do anything stupid, John, you can't get away from me. We're connected. Do you remember anything from last night? '' The man's gaze went from welcoming to frightening. He seemed to follow John's every move, methodically analyzing each different breath that emanated from the boy's body.

"Not much, sir. I ... ouch!" A sudden turn ended up reminding John that he was badly hurt. His wounds were very fresh and although they were being treated, they still hurt a lot.

"I'm sorry, it hurts a lot, and I'm so hungry, sir ..." The man looked at John without showing any emotion. He pushed himself off the wall and quickly moved to the small table in the center of the room, returning with a plate, placing it in front of the boy.

"Eat, you need to. We'll talk more calmly later."

John watched the stranger walk away and suddenly looked at the plate in front of him. There was fresh bread, meat and fruit. His stomach roared in response to the sight, and he attacked the food. He hadn't eaten in days, and at that moment he thought he had never eaten anything so wonderful in his life. Between a bite and another, John allowed himself to look at the man ... he had his back to the boy, looking out the window, he seemed attentive to the movement of the road, and oblivious to John's eyes. _He's so beautiful_ ... John felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. _How inappropriate!_

"Thank you for the food, sir. I felt so weak. But ... it must have cost a lot ... and these remedies that passed on me ... and those bandages ... everything must have cost a lot of dollars ... I have no way to pay ... "John felt very ashamed, the man must have spent a lot with him.

"Don't worry about it. You will pay me." John could see sharp canines in the man's smile as he approached John's bed. This made the boy curl up on the bed, not caring about the pain it caused his body. "Now, let's get down to business. Do you remember last night? You called me. Here I am. We sealed a deal, you want protection and revenge, I want your soul." The words stuck in John's throat.

"The ... the ... what?"

"Was I too direct? My forgiveness. But I don't want to mask the truth. You sealed a contract with me. You had an altered conscience and you did it in time of despair, but it's the truth. We have a connection, John Marston. And that connection will get stronger over time. Do you want time to digest everything? I have all the time in the world, child. " John couldn't believe what the man was saying. _Man? He was not a man. What was that thing?_

"What the hell are you?" John closed his mouth at the same time he said the words. He didn't want to know.

"I think you know, Johnny. But for any misunderstanding I'm a demon. A very old one."

"Why me? I have nothing, I'm a nobody!" John was on the verge of tears, wasn't his life miserable enough? What had he done to deserve this?

"Your soul is inexplicable, John Marston. So pure, so deliciously rare. A broken soul, stained by pain and suffering, and yet, so pure, so white, so _brilliant_ ..." John could see the demon's eyes from bright green to yellow, as he crawled across the bed as he climbed over John's body. "You don't understand how rare you are, child, I could eat you right here, you know?"

"You can't! You must protect me! Isn't that how the contract works?" John was almost panicking under the devil's strong body. The yellow eyes pierced him as if they could eat him alive. The man broke into a smile, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth.

"You're right, Johnny. And I always honor my contracts. Very well. Let's talk." Coming off the boy's body. The stranger pulls out a chair and sits by the bed. "Ask me what you want."

John tries to relax a little and tried to look at the man in front of him ... he noticed that his eyes went back to the beautiful green color. "I don't know ... what's your name?" _Stupid question._

"It is not wise to ask a demon for this. My name you will not know. Choose what you want to call me. Something that you can easily remember, a familiar name."

"Arthur" The name came out of John's mouth without thinking. He didn't know why, but he remembered his old friend.The demon frowned like a question. "Well ... it was a Morgan horse that I had when I was younger, I don't know why, you remind me of him."

"A horse? I don't know if I take it as an offense or a compliment. Fine. Arthur Morgan. Whatever."

"What did I really order in exchange for ... my ... you know ..."

"You are a lonely person. You want protection from someone, you want to feel protected. And you want revenge. From that man who tortured you." John shivered at the thought of his executioner. This man took pleasure in torturing him. He was doing it on time, and worse, he had called other people to watch his freak show. "I will never understand the pleasure that you humans feel in torturing each other." John looked in disbelief at the newly named Arthur.

"What are you talking about? You are a demon! You take pleasure in doing harm to others! You are a vile creature!"

"Is that what they teach you in church? I don't even care for you humans. I'm after souls, contracts. I don't need to torture anyone. I give what humans want, and they give me what I want. It's a fair exchange. End of conversation. "

John didn't seem to believe what Arthur was saying to him. It just didn't seem right. Suddenly, Arthur sniffs the air, and turns to look at John. "They sent people after you. They are close." John froze. "You don't have to worry, part of our contract is for me to protect you. Give me the orders and I'll execute. I can kill them for you." Arthur's smile becomes predatory, and John feels a shiver down his spine.

"Yes ... finish them off. Don't let them get close to me. I order." With a slight inclination, Arthur disappeared. Tears welled up in John's eyes. "I'm a monster ... a monster ... I can't decide who dies, forgive me my God ... forgive me ...I'm so scared"

* * *

"My friends, you are here!" James was frantic. He had let the kid out, and the service had arrived. "Unfortunately we have a problem, the child has escaped."

"You are rusty, Braham." A hooded woman speaks disdainfully, taking a good look at the place.

"My lady, look at this!" A younger member looked horrified at the bloodstained floor, where John's body had previously hung. "The sign of the pentagram is more visible!"

"The spell was activated ... but who? ... BRAHAM, THE BOY!"James suddenly went pale.

"Oh my, my lady, I didn't know!"A slap echoed through the rooms.

"You insolent one! Finn, call the master, the white soul has finally resurfaced."


	3. A New Mark

"How did this boy get so far? Wasn't he hurt?" The guards had been looking for hours. A hungry and injured boy could not have walked that long.

"I don't know ... he may have gotten help from someone ... or stolen a horse. That little shit. I'll beat him up myself when I find him!"

Without realizing that they were being watched, the two guards continued to search for clues as to John's possible whereabouts. With calm steps, Arthur followed the two soldiers, like a predator watching their prey, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"If he is the same child I saw Lord Braham dragging into the back of the mansion earlier, I must admit, it is a beautiful boy, in fact, could not say it was a boy, looked like a girl. I could have a little fun with it, before I hand it over. I bet if I catch him on my back, I can pretend he's a girl. That hole must be very tight. "

Upon hearing the filthy human refer to John in that disgusting way, Arthur felt something pinch in his mind. He was usually not possessive about his contracts, but John's soul was a separate case. The demon did not notice that his eyes had changed color, and that his teeth were completely exposed. _HE BELONGS TO ME._

"You are disgusting, Tim. You need to fuck a prostitute soon. After we get this boy, let's go to town to see if you can get a company, you fucking degenerate."

"Now, come on, Rent, you didn't see ..."

...CRECK

"Shut up, idiot. Did you hear that?" Wielding the gun in his hands, the guard squints to adjust his vision. It was already dawn, but the dense sawmill was an obstacle to a perfect view. "Show up soon, boy, we won't hurt you."

"... Who knows, just a little bit?" The guard named Tim whispered laughing to the other.

"Shut up, you idiot, or I swear I will ..." With a superhuman strength, Rent was pulled back, causing his spine to be folded in half like a dry branch. The sound of bone breaking removed the malicious smile from the face of the other guard, who shivered and screamed in horror when he saw the lifeless body of his friend lying on the floor, wrapped in a pool of his own blood.

"What the hell ..." Holding the gun to his chest, and trying not to shake so much, the guard tries a final act of courage. "Show up, face me!"

"Ah, but that would be a great pleasure!" Upon hearing the voice coming directly from behind him, the guard turns sharply, to find a pair of yellow eyes, like those of a viper, with the sclera completely black. Pointed teeth appearing to have come straight from the most terrible nightmare, appeared inside the creature's mouth. Tim tried to shout. But as soon as he opened his mouth, two black claws crossed his throat and came out of his mouth, pulling out his jaw in a powerful impulse.

"That mouth can't say dirty things anymore, can it?" Arthur looked at his work. It's done. For now the boy is safe. Time to go back to my little John. The contract is not yet completely sealed.

* * *

John curled up on a ball in the corner of the bed. His head hurt and his eyes burned with tears. He felt like crap, how could he have ordered someone's death? He had no such right. He was only 12 and was already a murderer. Completely lost in thought, he did not notice when Arthur crossed the door of the small hut, completely clean of any trace of blood.

"It is done" Seeing the boy jump startled by the intrusion without warning, he relaxed his shoulders and raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down, John. It's just me. Look, for the time being you are safe, but there is one more part of the contract that we need to fulfill. I haven't marked you yet, that means our connection is still very weak, so we need to create that mark, we will always know where the other is. "

"Mark me? Is this really necessary? I don't know if I would like that ..." John felt like a cornered animal, didn't know what words to use, maybe he could irritate Arthur, maybe Arthur could break the contract and hurt him, or kill him...

Arthur watches John and realizes that the boy is lost in his own thoughts again. "Focus, child. It will not hurt you, I promise. It is necessary for the contract, and you can choose the location you want to place the mark on. I can always find you, it is an advantage because when you are in danger, you can call and I will find you. "

"How am I supposed to know that you're not lying to me? That it's not just a way to manipulate me?" John's brown eyes looked deeply into Arthur's green eyes, as if they could read the demon's nonexistent soul.

"I can't lie to you. Under no circumstances." The demon responded with absurd tranquility, as if John were asking how the day was going today.

"That simple?"

"That simple."

"What about me? Can I lie to you?"

"You can. But you shouldn't. And you couldn't. Call it instinct. I would know. Trust me." Arthur gave a brief crooked smile, John thought it was beautiful. Another stupid thought! "But then, where should I put the mark? Obviously in a place that we can hide."

"Well, I choose behind the neck ... can it be?"

Arthur looked at him with an amused look. "Be more decisive, boy. Okay, neck. And mine?"

"Ahm ... on your right arm." John tried to be as firm as possible. Although his voice faltered a little.

"Sure, master. Close your eyes. It will only last a second." John closed his eyes slowly. He could feel Arthur's warm breath approaching his face, and his cheeks began to take on a reddish tinge. Arthur noticed this and smiled, it was fun to see that human blush so easily. With his right hand, the demon reached the back of John's neck in a delicate touch, letting his thick fingers brush the thin skin causing a shiver.

“ Mihi est ad te pertinent”

John heard Arthur whisper and I suddenly felt the back of his neck tingle, and as fast as it started, he stopped. He opened his eyes to Arthur's eyes looking at him.

"It's done."

"W ... what did you say?" John still felt the back of his neck prickle, but somehow he was afraid to touch the place.

"Nothing special ... don't worry so much, boy." Suddenly, John felt sleepy, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Letting out a long yawn, Arthur gave a low laugh. "Tired? A portion of your energy has been drained to create the bond. You must rest, we must settle down tomorrow and see where we should go, today you should rest, John."

John didn't have much strength to debate the matter with Arthur, he just nodded and nestled ambassadors from the covers, falling into a deep sleep shortly thereafter. Arthur covered the boy's body up to the neck and ran his callused fingers over the child's soft lips. "This is going to be very nteresting."

* * *

John woke up two days later, completely lost and very hungry. After Arthur provided him with food and explained that his tiredness was normal, John was finally able to calm down and think more clearly.

"We will have to leave this region, they will probably continue to hunt you."

"Do you think? I just stole some apples ... maybe they won't forget that?" _So inocent..._

"Believe me, they won't. We need a place to hide. Let's find it. Let's get two horses, so let's get around faster too, we're close to a small town, let's see what we can find there."

John was quiet for a few minutes to be able to think a little ... the tranquility did not last long, and soon he could hear shots breaking the silence. "Shots! Someone could be in danger! Come'on Arthur!"

"So what? This is none of my business ... We have to get some horses, boy, and not help damsels in distress ..."

"Come on Arthur! It's an order!" When dictating the command to Arthur, John felt his mark burn slightly. And when looking at John, the demon could see a flash of courage cross those doe eyes, and with a half smile, he just replied:

"You rule."

John followed the sounds of gunshots until he came close to a large pavilion falling apart, and some armed men fired at the place.

"What do you see, Arthur?"

"Five people outside, all armed. There are two people inside, one very wounded. Strong smell of blood, they don't stand a chance."

"They have it now, with you here." John gave the demon a toothy smile. "Help them, please."

"Hunf.. What a waste of time."

"Aren't you the one who said you had all the time in the world?"

"Who knew John Marston could make jokes? Listen, stay here, until I say the place is safe. We are a safe distance here. Your safety is my priority, whatever happens, the only thing that matters is your life, understood? " The smile was gone from the demon's face, and John felt his soul completely exposed in front of Arthur.

"But ... what if you need help?" _WHAT AN IDIOT QUESTION, MARSTON._

"John, I'm not asking. Leave when I tell you. You understood me?"

"Yes, I'll be fine here."

"Good." As soon as the words were spoken, Arthur was gone.

John slid behind a large rock and put his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear the massacre, he really wanted to help people who were injured inside the shelter, but he didn't want to see the demon in action, or worse, he didn't want to see Arthur get hurt. _Very sentimental, very weak, very useless, very small, very thin, very ugly ..._ his father... _papa.._.his dad never tired of finding adjectives for him when he was drunk... _like your mama..WHORE..!_

John closed his eyes tightly, the screams of the men a few feet away from him were getting farther and farther away. Some tears threatened to spring from his small eyes, when he heard a soft voice, and felt two large hands touching his face.

"Hey, it's okay now ... shall we go in, see the other two?" Arthur's voice was calm, as if John could collapse at any moment. "Come, walk close to me, you don't need to see the bodies ..."

"You ... you got to me too fast ... how?" John felt ashamed, he did not want to pass on this image of a weak and helpless child all the time, but he could not control himself, the traumas were many.

Arthur quickly picked him up, and John leaned his face against the demon's muscular chest. "We don't have a very strong connection yet, but I could feel your distress, you called for me, even unconsciously."

"Oh ..." Arriving at the shelter, Arthur placed John on the floor, examining the place carefully. "Is anyone there?"

"Okay, listen, I'm not sure what happened out there, but there are only two of us here, and my friend is seriously injured! We are not a threat to you. You can arrest me, just let my friend see a doctor, or he gonna die. "

"We're here to help, sir! I'm John, and this is Arthur. We won't hurt you, we can help your friend ...!"

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you very much, son. But I don't have much of a choice now. My name is Dutch Van der Linde, and this half dead here is Hosea."


	4. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a small passage of time in this chapter, okay? Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading my story! You make me very happy (:

Three days had passed since John and Arthur had arrived at the Van der Linde gang camp. Hosea was recovering slowly, and Dutch seemed more comfortable with the presence of the two boys.

'' Boys, can you come here for a moment? "With a smoking pipe in his mouth, black hair elegantly combed back, the man looks at them." Sit down, please, boys. "Pointing to two chairs in the spacious tent, Dutch sits on the bed on the other side.

"I prefer to stand on my feet." Arthur crossed his arms and slipped into one of the tent's frames, lighting a cigarette, taking a long drag.

John gave the demon a corner look, just shaking his head. "Thank you, sir. How's it going Mr. Matthews? Miss Grimshaw said the fever's gone, but the wounds are still infected."

"Please, son, you saved our lives, without formalities. Call me Dutch ... Hosea is recovering slowly but he will survive. It was not the worse he has been through ..."

With a sad laugh, Dutch took a long drag on his smoking pipe, lost in thought. "O'Driscoll's are getting more and more sneaky ..." Shaking his head, he focuses on John again. "Anyway, tell me about you, where are you from?"

"From hell..."

"ARTHUR!" John widens his eyes and turns sharply, and with just a look, shuts the demon, who takes another drag on his cigarette. The black-haired man looks at them both in amazement. "Don't mind him, sir ... I mean, Dutch, Arthur is playful, hahahaha, you know, to 'break the ice', he's like this ..." John smiled yellowly at the older man, trying to alleviate the situation, when he regretted, Dutch burst out laughing, hitting his knee.

"HAHAHA, that was very good, son! You are witty, Arthur, I like you! Don't worry John, if I took everything they say seriously, I would be crazy already! "John blew out a sigh of relief, he looked like an idiot on his part, but he didn't want to raise any suspicion, neither for him, much less for the demon. "Very well. You look very young, how old are you, John? Ten? Eleven? How about you, Arthur? "

"Oh, I'm twelve, and Arthur ..." John realized that he didn't know how old the demon was, he had never asked. He hoped Arthur would not reveal his true age, at least.

"I am twenty-two, Dutch. But I can assure you that I have been through much more than my age seems, sir." The smile that Arthur revealed with that statement was really disturbing, his green eyes shone with mischief and made the older man swallow dry, maybe afraid? John couldn't say. But the boy was not afraid. This gave John a certain pride. _Strange..._

"W ... Well ... you two were of great help, boys. You are invited to join the gang. We are simple people, but we take care of each other. Of course, you have to collaborate with the camp, hunt, participate in the robberies, providing equipment, helping companions, donating money to the camp ... nothing too difficult, we will be a family. What do you say?"

"It's a very generous offer, but I don't know if I can ..."

"Can I speak to you, John? Excuse me, Mr. Van der Linde, this will only take a few minutes." Dragging John by the shoulders, Arthur led him out of the tent making sure that no one would be listening to him. "John, listen to me. This may be a good opportunity for us to hide, so that I can protect you more efficiently. Just think: we will be in a larger number of people, the cult will have a harder time finding you, if it is just the two of us, it will be much easier for them. And from what I could see, these people are nomadic, so we will never be in one place for long. "

"Arthur, we need to find them soon. I need to have my revenge, so that you can, you know ... take what is rightfully yours, that's our deal." John's hand went unconsciously to the back of his neck, lightly stroking the contract mark.

"Johnny, you really can't imagine how _old_ I am. I'm not concerned how long this is going to take. Besides, the more mature your soul becomes, the more it will be worth to taste it. "Opening a half smile at John, the boy could Arthur's tongue caress a sharp canine. It gave him a shiver that ran from the big toe to the scalp. "Don't worry about time, as I told you, my priority is your safety, let's do it right, in line with the contract, your protection is also included. No matter how much time goes by, days, weeks, _years_ ... The contract will end when your wish is fulfilled, after all I have all the time in the world, do you understand me?"

Looking straight into those deep green eyes, John gave a slight wave. "Yes ... Then we will stay. We will tell Mr. Van der Linde."

* * *

The man's careful gaze assessed every room in the house, stopping over the pentagram. "So he escaped. The White Soul. The Father will be so disappointed ..."

"Oh, my Lord, forgive me, sir, it was all under control! Those stupid guards, they haven't returned yet, days ago! Incopetent!" Lord Braham was kneeling before the hooded figure, his despair was so great, that he did not care for the tears that were rolling freely down his red face.

"Of course they didn't come back, James. There's a demon with the young boy, and not any demon, we both know that. I talked with The Father, and he suggested a lot of caution. We've been waiting for a White Soul for centuries, and we will not be in a hurry to take one. Take it easy, my friends. "

"I thought it didn't exist, Master. The Soul." A soft voice echoed from behind a hood.

"My dear Catrinna, they exist, rare... but they exist. As bright as the sunlight, as pure as the tears of a helpless child, they concentrate the strongest vital force known to the worlds of Heaven and Hell." The Master walked towards the place where John was, as if he could see the boy still there. "This force can be used by both sides, if you know how to handle it. But ... it cannot fall into the wrong hands, or it could be the end of the world as we know it today. And due to the failure of our Lord James Braham here, this force virgin can fall into the wrong hands. "

"Master, I ..."

"Silence! I'm tired of your excuses. You are lucky to still be of use to Father, if it were for me, you would be dead already." James winced at the older man's poisoned words. "Anyway, patience, my friends, we're going to pull that White Soul out of that body, no matter how long it takes, sooner or later, it will be ours. Let's go to the Father, he waits for us."

* * *

Soon, the two adjusted to the rules of the camp. Arthur followed John like a shadow, and never accepted to do any work that needed to be out for a long time. Always attentive to some cult activity, Arthur decided on his own that John was too young and too traumatized to face any major problem that related to black magic for the time being. They would have time for that. For now, John's healing process would take time, the boy's nightmares became unsustainable, and John slept through the night in fear of sleeping. He hardly ate, didn't sleep, and was afraid to leave the camp, and Arthur needed to keep an eye on him all the time. He trusted no one to take care of his protégé.

And so two years passed, John was able to stay close to Arthur without shaking so much, but he still feared the presence of the demon a little. Arthur was imposing, and he had an extremely potent presence for everyone around him, but as he always said, 'You are the only one who need not fear me, John'. These words cherished the boy's heart, but he still chose words very well when he was in Arthur's presence. John's nightmares still haunted him at night, always leading him to set up his tent further away from the rest. The young man's screams woke the gang, always causing grumbling of the most intolerant men, but they always remained silent at a glance sharp Arthur.

John's dark circles were his constant companions, always warning that the boy had not slept well. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Don't be sorry, son, but I worry, you need to sleep, you know? Maybe, a good herb mix? I'm going to talk to Hosea. Bessie taught him a few things about mixes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grimshaw. I appreciate it."

Arthur didn't need to sleep, so he was watching John most of the time. He tried to calm the boy's sleep, but to no avail, John would sometimes involuntarily cling to Arthure's clothes, sink his face into the curve of the demon's neck, and the scent of warm skin seemed to soothe him. It seemed to work, sometimes. But before John woke up, Arthur was already gone. The boy had never suspected anything. It was a strange, protective feeling that bothered Arthur. Bad ideas, better stick to it.

* * *

John gnawed on his nail nervously. Beside him, Davey Callander drank an almost empty whiskey bottle, while Arthur just behind, rode slowly, enjoying the view. The three were going to fetch some documents from a hiding place by Colm O'Driscoll, an old enemy of Dutch, but from what the gang leader had said, there were few henchmen in the place, which would make the search easier. And what had allowed Arthur to bring John.

For weeks the boy asked to be taken to some job, without success, the excess of protection that Arthur had with John already aroused strange looks, not that the demon cared. As he said, 'I don't give a fuck what these humans think, Johnny'. But John always asked him to try to keep up appearances, after all, everyone lived together.

At first, Dutch wanted to send only John and Davey to work.

"This is not happening." Arthur's voice was cold and authoritative. "John is only 14 and Davey is a drunk asshole. I'm going with him."

Before Dutch said anything, Hosea's voice got in the way. "I think it's a good idea. The boy is inexperienced, Dutch. And we know that Davey is not the best teacher, he's probably drunk. Let Arthur go with him."

The leader seemed to consider for a few seconds. "Fine. But at some point, you're going to have to give this kid more space, son, he's growing up. Becoming a man. You see?”

"I can see that, Dutch. But it is my duty to protect him. Now, if you will excuse me, we have to leave soon, or we will not reach Camp O'Driscoll before nightfall."

"Okay, go. And be careful. From what I've been hanging around in the area a few days ago, there are a few henchmen over there, it looks like Colm abandoned the mine. So it's kind of deserted. It'll be good for John to start."

"It's what I hope for. See you later." Seeing Arthur leave the tent, Dutch couldn't help but worry about his boys. _I hope everything goes well._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What do you see?" The three were crouched on the grass, behind a small hill, assessing the abandoned mine.

"They seem to have five guards, six at most." Arthur was wearing binoculars, assessing every corner of the mine, there was a small hovel, and the entrance to the mine was completely blocked. Easy.

"This is going to be very easy. I don't know why Dutch sent you two with me, I could have done it myself." Davey was smelling of alcohol, and shuffling the words. But he was still a good gunman. "But since we're here, we can do the following: John is faster and more inconspicuous than the two of us, we deal with guards, and he steals documents from the house. What do you say, Morgan?"

Arthur looked closely at the armed guards outside, it was almost night and the henchmen were almost drunk. John would take the easy part. "What do you think, John?"

"I can do it, Arthur!"

"Of course you can do it! Just go into the fucking house and get some papers. Even a retard can do it. Come on, Morgan, the boy is not a little girl."

Arthur didn't bother to look at Callander. He lowered himself to John's level and whispered in his ear. "Call me, anything." At the nod of affirmation, they parted.

While Arthur and Davey attacked the guards and the shooting started, John sneaked through the house, and entered through a broken window. The house stank of rotting flesh, an unbearable smell that stung John's eyes, as it was getting dark, the light was already extinguishing, making it difficult for the boy to see. "Come on, where are these papers?" When he sees a broken and dirty desk in a corner of the room, John goes towards it, but ends up stumbling on something relatively soft. As he falls, his eyes adjust to the darkness and he encounters a decaying corpse of what appears to be a naked woman.

"Shit! ... Art ... !!" Before you can scream for help, a big, dirty hand seals your mouth.

"Now, now, what do we have here? A girl?" John can feel another hand travel from his chest to his groin and squeeze gently. A scornful laugh echoes in your ears. "A boy? So soft...!" Tears come to John's eyes, and his mind is lost in a whirlwind of thoughts.

_Arthur....!_

Outside, in the middle of the shooting, with just two more O'Driscoll's standing, Arthur hears John's call echo through his head. He runs up to the hovel, ignoring Davey's call, who is hit with butted in the head and ends up passing out. Arthur breaks through the wall with a kick. He enters and sees the scene, the henchman trying to rip John's clothes off, while the boy struggles in vain. Arthur sees red and opens his mouth showing the fangs. John sees the demon's eyes change from beautiful green to bright yellow. A roar tears the devil's throat. The shots cease.

Silence.


	5. Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bestiality? (:
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

John clearly remembers two things from that night. The demonic expression that took over Arthur's face, and the horror that took over poor O'Driscoll. Arthur's face was completely distorted, and John remembers the man saying clearly: _"TURN YOUR FACE, JOHN. NOW_ " The boy immediately obeyed. The henchman released him and John crawled to the corner of the hut, hiding his face and covering his ears.

Arthur felt his blood literally boil in his veins, and that was no expression. His nails turned into claws and his mouth tore open to make room for the long, sharp teeth that grew from his gums. The man in front of him was completely paralyzed in complete terror, and in an act of despair, he grabbed a shotgun that was at his side, aiming and shooting at Arthur's stomach, making the devil laugh.

"W..w ... h..hat..t ... the ... devil! Sa..ta ... n! _SATAN!_ "

"Oh believe me, you fucking degenerate, you would really like it to be him instead of me! Now, listen me...I'm going to eat your organs. And I'll take your fucking carcass so that the Mufree’s can devour you, and I'll make sure that one way or the other, you can watch it all... And finally, I will send this miserable soul of yours to the ends of hell, and I will make sure that you spend eternity in agony. You like touching children, don't you? Humans like you disgust me, but don't worry, you'll get special treatment.” Approaching the man's ear, Arthur, completely deformed by hatred, whispers, in a way that John cannot hear. "You wrote your destiny like that, since you put your filthy hands on this boy. _My boy_ "

O'Driscoll's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He screamed in horror and, at that moment, Arthur used one of his claws to pull him. John had never heard such agonizing sounds. Arthur wanted to spare John from visual violence, and John knew it, but the sounds were horrifying ... bones breaking and being chewed, calls for help, viscera breaking. John kept his eyes closed, although he could still feel the vibration on the floor. Was happening. Arthur was tearing the man apart a few feet away. But he did not look, he obeyed the demon and his face was completely turned, although he felt the blood dripping on his legs. _Did the man deserve this? My God, no! Who was he to judge?_ John tries to transport his mind to somewhere else. He can feel your heartbeat echoing through your head. He decides to vaguely open one eye to look at the scene that unfolded in front of him. What a terrible idea.

He couldn't see much, as he soon closed his eyes again, but ended up getting a taste of Arthur's bestiality.

Arthur had his face buried in the man's chest, completely soaked in blood, looking like he was chewing something. Something like black spider legs were cutting the demon's back, coming out like giant claws, trapping the O'Driscoll's limbs, preventing it from moving. To complete the horror, the man appeared to be still alive, and was trying in vain to reach out to John. Upon realizing this, Arthur raised one of his arms and pulled the man's arm back, causing a resounding sound of broken bone. After devouring the human's heart, which Arthur thought tasted horrible, the demon ate the liver and kidneys of the O'Driscolls. _Equally bad._

John waited for what seemed like forever, and after a while, everything went silent. But John did not want to open his eyes and regret it again. The silence continued, and he decided to risk it and sat down, opening his eyes. The carnage was gone, and so was Arthur. He shrugged his legs and hid his face between his knees, waiting for any sign of the demon. Until he felt a big hand pressing on his shoulder. "John, open your eyes. You are safe." But he didn't want to open his eyes... "John. Can you look at me? "No answer." Please? "

The boy squeezed his eyes wet with tears and slowly opened them. Looking at Arthur's face, no trace of blood or viscera was seen, and he could see that Arthur really wanted to spare him anything that brought him back to his trauma.

Arthur's eyes had turned green, and his expressions were calm. "There's no body. You don't have to be afraid to look. Let's get these documents and get out of here."

"W ... where's Davey?" John asked, accepting Arthur's hand to get up.

"Well ... I kind of forgot about him. But I think he's alive." Scratching his short beard.

Leaving the house, now with the documents, John can see Davey passed out behind a rock, and runs over to his companion.

"He has an injured head! I need to make a curative." John whistles, calling for Panther, his black mare, and takes some supplies from his saddlebags to make a bandage on his friend's head. "I need some ointment too."

Arthur walks through enemies looking for survivors, and ends up finding the two O'Driscolls who were alive when he went to John's rescue. Removing the identical Volcanic's pistols from the holsters and aiming one at each individual, he warns John: "Two are still alive."

Concentrating on the work of bandaging Davey, the boy doesn't listen well and says, "What did you say?"

Pressing the triggers simultaneously and exploding the brains of the two guards, Arthur shrugs and laughs. "Nothing. I think I may have been wrong ..."

John is startled and jumps with the shots, but turns his attention to Davey when he sees that the noise awakens him.

"Holy shit, my head ... what the hell happened?" Davey Callander sat with the help of the younger man, with a hand on his head, looking around looking a little confused.

"You got punched in the head and passed out, you trash." Arthur leaned against the mine wall and lit a cigarette. "Missed the fun."

"Fuck you, Morgan." Davey tried to stand, failing miserably. "Damn it, I don't remember much. Did you get those documents at least, Marston?" Palpating his head, he notices the curative. "Is that a bandage?"

John got up and put everything in Panther's saddlebags. "Yes and yes. Can we go? Although it is not very safe to travel at night ... we can set up camp here..."

"We are close to Armadillo. You, sissies, can camp if you want, I will get drunk and find company. Hahaha!"

"I couldn't be expected less from you, Callander. Obviously you're going to choose the cheapest slut to fuck. What a beautiful scene! On the other hand, a hotel bed wouldn't be a bad idea. What do you say, John?"

John smiled at the thought. "A bath wouldn't be too bad, either." He felt dirty, it seemed that he still felt the man's filthy hands on his body. Arthur nodded.

* * *

The ride to Armadillo was a smooth one, Davey grumbling about passing out, and Arthur riding at slow trots. The demon proudly displayed his Mustang striped tiger, Zombie, which he had tamed a few weeks ago. It was difficult, the animal felt the demonic aura and still insisted on a good fight, but in the end, Arthur tamed the stallion. And the two got along very well together. Arriving in the city, Davey wasted no time, and went straight to the Saloon. John timidly asked for a bath, and Arthur took him to the hotel.

"Good evening, sir, what can I help you with?" The little guy behind the counter, was more than happy when the two appeared at the establishment.

"My friend here needs a hot bath please, also prepare him a decent dinner. And a comfortable room."

"Very well, sir. Wait a minute, I will ask my assistant to organize everything. One moment."

When the man left, John turned to Arthur: "Are you leaving?"

"I'm not going far, don't worry, I'm going to the Saloon. Relax a little and eat. I'll be around if you need me."

When John was about to respond, the attendant returned. "Everything is ready. It's eight dollars, sir." John was ready to say he didn't have all that money, when Arthur opens the purse and withdraws the full amount.

"Here it is. John, rest." Saying that, he turned and left.

John watched the cowboy leave the hotel, and felt his heart squeeze. The owner of the establishment called him amicably. "Come my friend, there is a hot bath waiting for you."

John felt refreshed after the bath. He felt lucky to have brought a change of clean clothes too. Arriving at the room, there was a plate of food placed on a small table, ready to be eaten. John sat down, and enjoyed his dinner. After eating, he sat by the hotel window, where Armadillo's big saloon could be seen. Arthur had probably gone to find a company too.

Did demons need sex like men? John blushed at the thought. His heart sped up when he saw the demon leave the saloon with a woman hugging him . _I think that answers my question._ John looked down and looked at his hands. _I do not want to see this. It is better if I go to sleep._

The boy slides under the warm covers. But he can't sleep. He feels the hot tears run down his face. _How stupid I am. He protects me because of the contract , of course... what should I expect? Idiot, idiot!_ He felt like a fool for crying too ... after all, Arthur would never see him as a strong person if he continued to act that way. Would he always be a helpless little boy who needed to be rescued?

John thought of Arthur again with that woman ... she was so beautiful. As beautiful as John could never dream of being. He had only seen them from a distance, but she was blonde, with a low-cut dress that showed her full breasts. Any man would want to be with her ... right? But ... John doesn't. In fact, he would like to be in her shoes. John laughed at the thought. Why the hell would someone like Arthur want John's company? _I am everything that a man would not want._ And liking men was not right, surely Arthur would find him disgusting. Probably the devil had seen all kinds of things, and he should have had sex with men by now, but he would certainly hate John for wanting him. _I am so pathetic._

Tired of his thoughts, John gave in to exhaustion, having a deep sleep and, happily, without dreams.

* * *

"You make me feel so good ..." The woman practically melted in Arthur's arms. _I need to get this information out of her soon._

"I can make you feel even better ... tell me what I want to know ..." the demon raised a pink nipple to his mouth and sucked it slowly. The prostitute ran her long fingers through her dark blond locks and moaned loudly, rubbing her leg over the man's penis.

"Aren't you hard, aren't you excited about me, sweetie? I can make you see stars" Something about that man was driving Melanie crazy, she was about to have an orgasm and he wasn't even turned on.

"First, tell me what I want to know: you said that a client of yours mentioned a cult, who he was. He wore a purple hood too, didn't he?" Arthur was getting impatient. Was the service that close? He had his eyes on the surroundings for days, how could they have gone unnoticed? John was only a few feet away.

The prostitute bent down and opened the cowboy's pants, putting his flabby cock out, starting to suck it: "Yes ... he told me about a cult, and asked me about a boy ..." She tried everything the ways to suck him, but Arthur's attention was elsewhere. "But the sex with him was horrible ... come on, cowboy, I'm working hard here!"

Arthur had been looking for information about the service for some time. They were hunting John and the demon couldn't risk the safety of his protégé. When he heard the prostitute say that a strange customer dressed in a purple cloak was asking about a boy out there, Arthur knew it couldn't be a coinscence.

Starting to get annoyed with the woman's persistence, Arthur pushes her away and puts his penis away again. "Hey! You didn't pay for the hour!" With a roll of his eyes, Arthur takes three dollars out of his bag and places it on the dresser next to the dresser.

"Sorry, ma'am, but you are really bad with that! I suggest training more" Arthur closed the bedroom door before Melanie told him to fuck himself.

* * *

The return to the camp was terribly silent. John didn't say a word, Davey was so drunk that he came back sleeping on the mare, and Arthur just watched the boy. Upon arriving at the site, Dutch and Hosea were welcomed. The five talked, John handed the documents to Dutch who thanked the boys. The rest of the gang was gathered at the campfire, talking, and they joined them. Pearson had served the food and everyone was eating. 

Davey joined his brother, Mac, and they talked and ate. Miss Grimshaw, Dutch and Hosea were sitting on a log exchanging ideas about some future plan as well. Bill was snoring under some tree and Uncle was drinking by the fire. Javier was playing some low melody, while Mary-Beth and Tilly enjoyed the music. John did not notice when Arthur sat next to him.

"Is something bothering you?" John could feel the demon's eyes penetrating him.

"No, why?" John refused to look back. he wouldn't know if he could look Arthur in the eye.

"Why are you drinking. You don't have that habit."

"Well ... I think I'm going to start today."

"Hmm... Better not to drink too much, you are not used to it."

"I don't need you to be watching over me all the time!" Ignoring Arthur's surprised expression, John grabbed the bottle of kentucky bourbon he had stolen from the hotel, and got up, leaving the camp.

Arthur did not approach John that afternoon anymore, but he kept an eye on the boy the entire time. John drank just a little and ended up feeling sick, even throwing up his guts. For a boy who was not used to drinking, until he held on well. Arthur held the boy's oily hair while he vomited behind the bushes, and took him to the tent, helping him to wash himself, so that he would be more comfortable sleeping.

It was late at night and everyone had gone to bed, and Arthur was helping John to go to bed too.

"Why did you get so angry? What happened?"

Without the strength to fight, totally surrendered, John felt his mouth dry. "Y ... You can't lie to me, right?"

Arthur found the question strange. "No, I can't. What do you want to ask, John?"

"Did you fuck that cheap prostitute yesterday in Armadillo?" Arthur was surprised by the question. Had John seen it? How?

The demon approached John, who kept his eyes closed. "Look at me John, I will only respond if you look me in the eye."

John opened his eyes slowly, his eyes red, and Arthur could have sworn the boy was holding back his tears. "The answer is no. I was looking for information and she knew it. About the cult. But they are no longer around. I've already made sure of that. I need to protect you remember John?"

"Sure. The contract ..." _Just the contract..._ He needed to accept that it would always be just the contract. Arthur was a demon. A creature that lived to take the soul of its masters. He was just a soul that Arthur longed to devour. There were no feelings. There was nothing there. For the first time in his miserable life, someone protected John, and that protection was governed only by a contract. He couldn't cling to the devil, it would just be more suffering, just for him of course, but ... would the illusion hurt so much? Was it too much to ask someone to love he? He knew it was a toy in the devil's hands, but ... he somehow felt protected. _God help me._

Could it be that he couldn't be deluded even if it is a little? Feel the feeling of being protected and loved, even if it's a lie? Was it possible to love a lie? John closed his eyes and silently, fell asleep, and that night, he dreamed with Arthur, and in that dream, Arthur loved him. 


	6. And the Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years pass and John's feelings are confused. Some dreams end up making the young man a little nervous, and the arrival of a new member makes Arthur ... a little jealous?

** Five Years Later **

"Father, I am here." The woman, wrapped in a purple cloak, knelt in front of the man.

"Catrinna. Your time has come, my daughter. It is your chance to show me that you are my Chosen One. Bring me the boy. Take him from the bloody hands of that devil. Save the Pure Soul."

"I will not disappoint you, my Father. For the Lord, I will go on for eternity. I will punish evil. He will pay for taking the White Soul from us."

"I'm glad to hear that. And ... Catrinna. If you need: break the boy, take the last spark out of his mental health. Make him vulnerable. He will fall."

"He will belong to you, Father." Smiling, the woman named Catrinna left.

As soon as the woman left the room, the Father sat on his throne.

"Son."

"My Lord?" A tall man, wrapped in black robes adorned with gold, known among the Cult as 'The Master', came out of the shadows of the great room.

"If she fails, make sure she doesn't come back to me. A few years ago, I was tolerant of James Braham when he let my dear White Soul escape. But just because otherwise, we would never know about the boy. So kill her."

"So be it."

The Father looked satisfied. "No matter how long it takes, you will return to me."

* * *

The passage of time transformed John from an insecure and strange boy to a mature and beautiful young man. At the age of 19, John Marston drew looks from men and women wherever he went, even though he denied it. He had gained some muscle, and his skinny teen body had taken on a beautiful adult form. He had gained a few pounds too, and even a small belly, which according to Tilly was an extra charm. His hair was shoulder length, and his beard used to be neatly trimmed to reveal a few scars that shaped his face. His doe eyes maintained a special glow and his smile was sweet and charming.

At John's request, Arthur's aparence has also aged over the years. Now 29 years old, Arthur had modified too. Because of the heavy work he was subjected to, the devil's body was pure muscle, his features were almost always closed and he was almost a head taller than John. Being one of the strongest men in the gang, he was always cast for the toughest jobs, always with the brothers Callander, Dutch and Bill. The bonds between John and Arthur had also changed and Arthur could even smell John in the distance.

The mark that John carried on the back of his neck and Arthur on his arm, was also more visible. The design consisted of a bite mark with a pentagram carved inside. John's hair always hid his, and Arthur always kept a band tied around his arm, because he said he had "scars he didn't like to see".

John felt protected with the gang, but nothing compared to what he felt about Arthur. Just being close to the man gave him an overwhelming sense of protection. Each time the demon highlighted the contract, John's heart broke, because he knew that it was all based on the power of the contract. The protection with which Arthur took him in his arms, the calm with which he asked if he was hurt or in pain, was all for the contract. But John did not mind trying to enjoy the moments of "affection and respect" that Arthur showed.

The problem came on a fateful night, when Arthur visited him in a dream. John had drunk a little and a few days earlier he had read a slightly hotter novel, which Mary-Beth had lent him. As soon as his eyes closed, his mind traveled to two green eyes and his thoughts condensed with the characters in Mary-Beth's book.

**_\---(The bold part refers to John's dream)---_ **

**"Your body is a little feverish, my sweet master. What is happening? What you want?" The demon's velvety voice was like fresh water on a hot summer day. Running down the body slowly, tantalizingly, painfully...**

**"Please, Arthur ... please ..." John didn't even know what to order. He had no experience, the only things he knew about sex were stories he read in books, and the stories the men told at the campfire. But his body begged for something, he asked for attention, he asked for the body of the other man in front of him. _Anything._**

**"You must tell me what you want ... how can I guess, otherwise?" Arthur was sliding a thick finger across John's chest, stopping at the opening of his sweat-soaked shirt. John felt his body tremble. His penis was already begging for attention and Arthur had barely touched his body yet.**

**"Take your clothes off, let me touch you ... tell me what you like." John felt so ashamed, what could he, a virgin boy, do to give pleasure to a creature hundreds, if not thousands of years old? Arthur lowered his head, leaving sloppy, wet kisses all over John's neck, tracing a line across his collarbone. John felt the devil's beard scrape across the hot skin, and that sensation went straight to his groin.**

**"I want you so much John, can't imagine how much I waited for this, how much I wished for you, to have you like this underneath me, this mess shakes and breathless, oh John, I want to fuck you so hard, I want to make you scream so much loud that everyone will know who you belong to ... "**

**John's penis twitched on the fabric of his pants, and he could have come right there. "Kiss me, Arthur, please kiss me."**

**More than quickly the demon obeyed him and crushed his lips in John's. It was a mess of lips, teeth and tongue and John couldn't have found it more perfect, the young man took a hand to Arthur's dark blond hair and grabbed it, earning a low growl from the demon.**

**"You drive me crazy, boy. I could eat you right now. Chew every bit of that delicious body of yours."**

**"Yes, please, I'm yours ... do whatever you want with me, I belong to you ..."**

**"John..."**

**"Arthur..."**

"JOHN!"

"What? WHAT? Damn it!" John woke up scared.

"Are you going to sleep all day, boy? Come help me!" Miss Grimshaw was a blessing to hear early in the morning. John looked down. Damn it. Hard as a rock.

"No time to relieve me? Good. Better think about Miss Grimshaw bathing and singing by the lake, let's see if it works." Closing his eyes tightly and imagining the scene, John could feel less and less enthusiastic. "Yeah, it's working."

"JOOOOOHN MARSTON!" _What a shrill voice!_

"It definitely worked." Adjusting his pants, John buttoned his shirt and left the tent. "I'm coming, Susan!"

* * *

"If I were you, I would be careful, Marston. With that ass, I would mistake you for a woman, if your back was turned."

Sean MacGuire had joined the guag a few months ago. John didn't hate him, but sometimes he wished he could hit that Irish nose a little.

"Why don't you do something useful, Sean? Like, give Arthur your stupid ass to get some kicks? He and Mac have been pissed since you screwed with the train job."

"Don't take it as an offense, John! I just meant that you have a nice ass! Even better than Karen's! Just don't tell her I said that!"

"Fuck you." John turned his back and left, trying to hide his ass. He hated it when he noticed parts of his body, so he always wore overcoats and longer coats, even when it was hot. It was bad but avoided certain discomforts and looks.

"Don't be like that, John. If they look at you, it's because they find you attractive." John changed his focus and found his friend's lovely face looking at him. Abigail Roberts was a prostitute that Uncle had found and brought to camp. At first, she slept with almost the entire gang, but now she had found other ways to serve the gang and earned the respect of Miss Grimshaw, who had put her to work mainly with Pearson.

"They do this to upset me. I hate it. I prefer to hide my entire body. I hate everything about myself, I'm completely disproportionate. I don't even look like a man."

"Don't say that, dear. I think you're beautiful." John laughed at Abigail's placement. "And look, I tried to seduce you, you didn't even care."

"I remember. But it's not because I don't find you attractive, Abigail. You know that. It's just ... you know ... you're the only one who knows." John could feel his cheeks turning red. He felt small hands intertwine his fingers.

"I know. I'm not the type of body you want. Although I would have some tricks you would have liked ... I've had clients like you."

"Abigail! Not here!" John hurried to look around to make sure no one was looking. "Besides ... well, I have no experience at all. How am I going to ...?"

"You must go to a prostitute, John. Believe me, she will know what to do, and she will not judge you." Abigail stroked John's hand. "You're 19, don't you think it's time to lose your virginity?"

John turned the color of a beet. "Look, I don't know, I'll think about it, maybe it's a good idea."

"John!" Arthur's thick voice echoed throughout the camp. John winced when he heard her and it didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"I ... I'm coming!" Getting up quickly, he turns to say goodbye to Abigail. "I'll be going, we'll talk later."

With light steps he crosses the camp, approaching Arthur. The demon arrives with a huge deer on his shoulders, he has gone out to hunt with Hosea, and John couldn't help but notice the man's strong arms holding the carcass.

"Where were you, Johnny? I was looking for you. Help me with that, yeah?" John shuddered just to hear that soft voice, what would it be like to hear that voice close to the ear?

"S ... Sure. Let me help you. Oooof ...." It was quite a heavy animal, John was impressed by how Arthur managed to bring it alone.

"Be careful not to get hurt, princess." Giving the young man a wry smile, Arthur noticed the red that ran down John's cheeks. "I'm kidding, boy, I know you're very strong."

"Very funny ..." Trying to hide his face in his hair, John tried to get away from Arthur as quickly as possible. "Can I go? I need to speak to Abigail and .."

"You were with her just now, can't you be with me now?" Arthur was dangerously close, trying to get the hair out of John's face.

"Yes, but, but I have to ... chop wood ... and ... And wash some pans ...." John did not know what to say, the dream came into his mind so vivid that it was impossible not to stumble over the words.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment?"

"DUTCH! Dutch is calling! Dutch doesn't like to wait! I'm going, Dutch! Arthur is calling, Dutch! I mean, Dutch is calling, Abigail! I mean! Ahhhh! Come on! I'm COMING" Arthur watched John run nervously towards the gang that was gathering near the leader's tent, lighting a cigarette and lifting it to his lips, the demon smiled and approached too.

"Friends, I have a new member to introduce you to." Beside the leader was a dark-skinned man with long flowing hair, a stubble and some scars on his face. John could see that he must have been very strong too, as his body was covered in muscle and he was athletic in shape.  
"This is Charles Smith. I hope you treat him well. He is part of our family now, and, Charles, in time you will meet everyone. Some are out, but you can introduce yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Van der Linde. I appreciate it." The new member passed his dark eyes over all the members who were gathered around them. His gaze landed on John, who was right behind Miss Grimshaw. John noticed that the half-breed's gaze softened and he outlined what appeared to be a smile, and the young man returned it. This did not go unnoticed by Arthur. Who was soon present.

"Great, one more mouth to feed. Make your weight count here, Mr. Smith, and we'll get along very well."

Charles turned to Arthur, facing him without fear. He was a little shorter, but he seemed to be just as strong. "I'll ... and you are ...?" John could feel a fine line of tension in the air begin to form.

"Morgan, Arthur Morgan. I'm just saying that in this camp, everyone does their part, and that's what we expect from you. Come on, John, help me skin that deer." Passing John, Arthur grabbed him by the arm and led him as far away from Charles as possible.

"What just happened? And do you want to please let me go? I'm right behind you!" Grabbing Arthur's fist, John made the older man release him. "Why were you so hostile? He seems to be a good person ..."

"I don't give a damn. And hurry up, help me skin that animal!" John had not seen the demon so angry in a long time. _What a hell??_

"Hey! I didn't do anything! You don't have to let your frustration over me! I'm not your punching bag!" John passed Arthur without looking back, leaving a sour smell that the demon could smell as irritation.

Arthur picked up his pace, stopping beside John. "Yes, I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. Just, help me with this, okay?"

"Fine." Arthur felt John's heart slow down and finally calm down. _Much better._

* * *

A few days passed uneventfully, John was sitting by the fire trying to carve an arrow, as Javier had taught him some time ago.

"What the hell! Why don't you stand?" He was just about to give up when a calm voice reached his ears.

"You need to firm the tip more, this way it will be straight."

John turned around, scared and so fast he ended up dropping everything on the floor. "Oh, Charles. I haven't seen you there."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, John. It's John, isn't it?"

Since Charles had arrived at the camp, they had been unable to talk. Arthur followed John like an eagle everywhere. But today, Hosea asked Arthur to accompany him in a complicated negotiation with some local farmers. John asked Arthur to come along, so the demon didn't have much of a choice.

"Yes, John Marston. Nice to meet you. We didn't have much of a chance to talk, so... welcome, are you adapting well?"

"Yes ... it's kind of hot and dry here. But it's good ... different, you know? New looks, new people ..." Charles shifted his focus and gave John a look that made him uncomfortable.

"Oh good that you're adapting! Good, good ..." _Why do I always stumble over words?_

"Charles? Oh, there you are! I need you to hunt for us. We need meat, son, there are a lot of mouths here to feed. There are American Bison around. I hear you are one of the best reaction trackers, Mr. Smith , so there will be no problems, right? " Dutch looked excited. Seeing John beside him, he wasted no time. "John, my son! Go along! Maybe you will learn to hunt like that. John is not good at hunting, Charles, maybe with you, he will learn something. Arthur is too soft with him." _Oh-oh._ "Mr. Pearson! We will have a lot of food in the camp soon! Mr. Smith and Mr. Marston are going to hunt bison!"

"Well, I hunt better on my own, but I can teach you a few things, John. Get ready, we'll be leaving in an hour." Having said that, Charles got up and went to prepare Taima, his beautiful Apaaloosa, who was grazing right with the other horses.

John started to feel the anxiety taking over, and as soon as he started to get nervous, he could feel the mark on the back of his neck start to tingle. Arthur was feeling his distress. It would probably make the devil come back soon and that would be bad. John immediately tried to calm down to give Arthur peace of mind. He did not want Arthur to arrive and prevent him from going. He was 19, for God's sake. And Arthur was always so protective, he didn't want to cause an argument with Dutch, he didn't want to go against an order from the leader. This trip would probably take a few days, John had never been away from Arthur so long. But that would be good, it would be good to get those dreams out of his head, go into new airs and talk a little with other people.

He went to the tent and got everything he needed and in less than an hour, he was next to Panther, with everything ready. When he saw Charler approaching, he felt a little nervous. "Let's go then?" I wanted to go before Arthur arrived.

"Yeah, come on. We have a little trip ahead." And so the two left the camp and John tried to keep his mind calm, so that Arthur could not suspect anything.

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot tried to kill us!" Hosea still couldn't believe he went to a business meeting and was returning to the camp drenched in blood.

Arthur laughed as he inhaled a cigarette, even though his mind was elsewhere. "I told you, Hosea, it was all very strange. Who makes a business meeting in an abandoned pavilion hundreds of kilometers from the city? And worse: Surrounded by thugs?"Arthur just wanted to get to camp and check on John. But strange to get close and not see Panther grazing. "John? Can you come here for a minute?" His mind seethed and the devil screamed inside him. _Where's my boy?_

"John is not there, Arthur." Abigail was returning with a basket full of fresh clothes. 

"And where IS HE?" The devil stirred more and more, threatening to break the walls. _Where is he? WHERE IS HE?_

Abigail cringed and was afraid to reply: "H ... He went hunting with Charles ... at the behest of Dutch ..."

"WHERE DID HE GO?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite characters is Charles! A very well built character. I want to enjoy this character well, what do you think?


	7. Sharing the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John feels he can trust Charles and ends up telling him a little about his past, while Arthur is furious at not being able to know where he is. Some days pass and some events take place in a village near the Van der Linde gang camp.

* * *

"Do you think we're on the right track?" As much as John tried, he could not see the trail. "It's useless, Charles. I suck at it."

Charles laughed at his colleague's dismay. "John, calm down. It won't be overnight that you will learn. Come here, take a closer look, see the footprint ..."

John started to feel his mark burn again. _Arthur_. He was supposed to be so angry. The young man closed his eyes and concentrated again. _For the last time, I don't want you to come to me. This is an order. I'm fine, stay calm._ He opened his eyes and felt the burning dissipate. He would deal with Arthur in 2 or 3 days, at most, until then, he would take the opportunity to learn from Charles everything he could.

"Are you okay?" Charles looked at John with a concerned look. "You look uncomfortable."

"Yeah... I..I’m fine. Let’s move.” John's head hurt. He had no idea that it would take a great deal of mental strength to block Arthur's thoughts. It was exhausting.

"Can I ask you a little personal question, John? It's okay if you don't want to answer."

John shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Well ... if I can answer, I'll do it. What is it?"

"What's your relationship with Arthur Morgan? You two have a very close connection ... like ... more than the others." John shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, it was not a question that he really expected. How to explain to him without talking too much? "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. You don't have to answer me."

"No, it's okay. It's complicated, but for you, I'll try to answer, Charles. Just, let's finish the hunt now, okay? We'll have to camp out anyway, it'll be dark soon. We can talk later."

"Okay, come on, I think I found deer tracks, let's go hunt for something smaller today.”

* * *

Arthur walked around the camp like a caged animal. John had blocked his mind, and had ordered the demon not to go where he and Charles were.

"Morgan, you're going to make a hole in the ground if you continue like this, mi amigo.” Javier watched Arthur walk from side to side, and tried to calm him down without success. "John just went hunting, and Charles is more than competent to keep an eye on him."

"Oh yeah? Who said? That Indian has only been here for a few days, and they are already trusting him to the point where they let the youngest member of the camp go out with him for days? John barely knows how to shoot well!"

"Oh, come on, Morgan! Who knows, John insisted on going with him! That boy must be a little whore hiding in lambskin! He must be dying to get under that Indian guy's cock and beg for a good fuck!" Even before Bill finished the sentence, Arthur had hit him with a straight hook on the chin. Making the man fall to the floor holding the mouth that now contained some broken teeth. "Yy ... fon of ... fitch!" Holding his mouth with a possible dislocated jaw as well, Bill cursed Arthur.

"Say something again, to see if I don't make you swallow your own balls!" Arthur stopped for a moment. _I_ _have to control myself._ He could feel his eyes start to change color. John was not here to calm him down. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Arthur tried to calm his nerves. John was around, and the Cult could be too, _I have to calm down, if he has problems, he will call me._

"Whatahell happened here? Arthur, are you out of your mind? Son, you better calm down, if you don't want me to hang you in one of those trees until John comes back!" Dutch rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Come here, boy, let's vent your anger. I have a train heist... HEY! Davey, Mac, Javier, Lenny, Bill ... no, not Bill. Stay there, Bill, take care of that injury. I think you broke something there...“ Bill gives Arthur a death glare.

"Come on guys, let's have some action and have some money!"

"Hey, hey, what about me?" Sean came up with that accent Irish accent. "Are you going to keep me out of all the fun?"

"After the last one? I want you very far!" Mac Callander snarled and stepped forward, covering Sean with his body.

"Mac! Mac! Easy, you big idiot!" Dutch pulled the big man back again, much to the relief of the redhead, who was almost shaking in his boots. "Sean, we need someone at the camp. You and Hosea are watching.”

“But, I can help, Dutch!”

"But nothing! I'm the boss here, it seems that you forget this sometimes. It's decided."

"Okay, take your favorite boys!" Completely ignoring the young man, Dutch went to his tent to meet the boys.

Completely ignoring the young man, Dutch continued, "Okay. We met in the clearing near Benedict Point. Two hours after dark. No delay. Am I clear enough? And: Lenny, get the dynamite. Arthur, get those weapons and ammunition that are in hiding. It’s a train with tourists, going to Blackwater, probably the guard will be reinforced." Everyone was leaving when Dutch took Arthur by the shoulder. This bothers the demon, who doesn't let it show. "Arthur, son. I need you all in this job. I know you're worried about John, but he's more than capable of taking care of himself, he's almost a man now, and you need to trust him more. I need you to focus. Right?"

"I will do my best." Leaving the tent, Arthur tried again to connect with John. It was almost a necessity to know where his boy was. Nothing. He snarled in frustration. _I would have to wait for him to come back. Damn it._

* * *

The sun was already setting when Charles and John set up the little camp. John had managed to hunt a rabbit and was satisfied with this feat, after all he was a terrible hunter.

Charles had obtained a small deer, and had already skinned it and stored the meat and skin properly, and was now storing and cleaning its materials while John cooked the rabbit.

"Dutch didn't lie when he said you were one of the best trackers he had ever seen. It's really impressive."

"I learned a lot from my mother's tribe, while I was with them. They respected animals a lot, and we didn't hunt any more than we needed to. It was the cycle of life, nature gives us what we need, and we don't take more."

"It's a good way to think, I really admire that. I hope one day I can have half the skill you have ..."

"You are a good apprendice, John. You just need to pay more attention. You get distracted very easily." Charles smiled and sat down next to John, and the boy made room for the other to sit. "But you will get better as time goes on. The skill and strengthens over time."

"I hope so. I feel like a burden to the gang at times. I feel like I don't do anything right. Everyone is good at many things and I ... always stay behind."

"Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help much, you know. You just need to be persistent, you must have a lot of skills you haven't discovered yet. Now show me that you are a good cook and give me a piece of that meat, I am hungry." John laughed and approached the fire, removing the meat. It felt right and his stomach complained when he smelled it. "It looks delicious. I don't want to look ungrateful, but I was a little sick of Pearson's stew. Someone has to teach the man to use different spices, that soup smells like soap."

John couldn't contain a laugh. "Don't say that around the man, or he'll gouge out your eyes and put it in the stew! I've tried so many times to get close to that cauldron, but he won't let me!" John tore a piece of meat seasoned with sage and laurel and almost purred with pleasure. "I love spices. I could spend all day tasting each one."

Charles looked at John and started to eat. "So ... you said you were going to tell me a story. I'm curious."

John sighed, looking at Charles. "I thought you forgot." With a weak laugh, he continued. "I'm kidding. Promise is promise. Life is complicated, isn't it? Cliché way to start, but that's the way it is. My life was hell ... my father got a prostitute pregnant, who died having me. Despite everything, I wish I could have met her. To have the chance to call her a mother. My father raised me until I was eight, when he got involved in a bar fight and went blind, died a while later. Our relationship was not very good, but he had a great relationship with the bottle. I was sent to an orphanage and spent time there, but I soon managed to escape, it was easy. It was difficult to live on the streets. I was caught stealing a rich country property and the owners arrested and tortured me. Arthur got me out of there.” John paused and sighed.

"They ... tortured you? How old were you?" Charles watched John's expression closely, as if he could read the signs of trauma on the younger man's face.

"Twelve. Oh, and they still chase me today. Because I managed to escape. That's why Arthur is so afraid to leave me alone. He protects me, he was with me in all the sordid moments of my life. He saw me being beaten , tortured, bleed until I lost my senses and beg for mercy. He takes care of me. " _Just because of the contract._ John closed his eyes tightly. They were terrible memories and even worse feelings. And the worst thing was to feel that he was harboring feelings for a non-human creature who was giving a shit about him, who just wanted to devour his soul. _But I want him so, so much ... it hurts._

"John." He was startled when he felt a callused hand press his forearm. "You don't have to tell me any more. I'm sorry for bringing those memories back. Continue when you're ready. Thanks for sharing this with me, I appreciate your honesty."

 _And_ _you don't imagine anything, Charles._ "Thank you for listening to me. I needed to vent." With a big yawn, John stretches. "I think I'll go to bed, we'll get up very early. Tomorrow we'll find those bison huh? I'll sleep for a while, then you wake me up, and I'll watch, okay?"

"John? Do you ... feel something for him? For Arthur?”  
  
"Feeling something ... like ... love?" John had never stopped to think about love. Loving a demon? No, it was not possible. _He_ _would kill me._ ”No, Charles, never! He would kill me! Love a man! No! No ... never ... he never ... "

"That's not what I asked, John. You love him, don't you?" John could feel the bile rising in his throat.

"No! He's like my brother ... my family." _He will kill me when the contract is over. He sees me as a weak and pathetic boy. Oh Arthur ... how it hurts._ With tears ready to fall, John felt it was time to get out. That moment was not appropriate. _I must not open my heart like that._ "I ... I'm going to sleep for an hour, then we change shifts."

Seeing the other enter the tent, Charles put more wood on the fire, and taking his rifle, he leaned against a nearby tree _._ The dark-skinned man felt his chest warm with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. John was still very young, and in Charles's eyes, he had a pure and brilliant aura. He was far from being the most beautiful man in the world, but he had his own light, a warmth that radiated happiness, and made Charles want to be close to him. _I'll protect you too, John. I don't know how far this story goes, but I'll be here from now on, don't worry._

* * *

"Hey, I can't believe I shot him! I mean, it was his foot but I did!" John was euphoric. It was his first big hunt and he had hit a bison. The biggest. After John hit the animal's foot, Charles shot him with a direct shot between the eyes so that the animal would not suffer.

Charles couldn't find John cuter. "Yes, you got it right, and it was a long distance. John is doing well, next time he'll shoot one alone!"

Two and a half days had passed and they were coming back. It wouldn't be long before they arrived at camp and John was starting to get apprehensive. How would Arthur receive him? The demon must have been furious. The Cult was out there and Arthur never tired of repeating that they were very dangerous. But after so long? John didn't understand much and Arthur always strayed from the subject. 'To protect you' he said. He couldn't lie to John, but he certainly hid something ...

"We're coming, Dutch will be proud of you." Charles's optimism was contagious, John straightened up in his saddle and tried to smile.

"Okay, tell him I did well."

"But you did really well."

"Who goes there?" They could hear Lenny scream from the top of the hill.

"Are you half blind, boy? John and Charles!" John screamed with a nervous laugh, his stomach started to twist, and he started looking around for Zombie. No sign in sight.

"Finally boys! How was the hunt?" Hosea was the first to come and greet them.

"Great. The boy here is good. We brought in skins and meat." Charles came down from Taima and took out the supplies that were attached to the saddle.

"This is wonderful, Charles. We have good news too. We had a successful assault on a train, with no injuries. We are in good spirits, boys. I feel that things are changing for us." Hosea was beaming, good news, really.

"This is great, Hosea, finally good news...and …Arthur is here?"

"Well, he went to the city, I think he needed to relax a little ... the robbery went well but it wasn't easy, he needed a lot of caution and skill, he had a lot of protection. He was a little nervous since you left. .. really nervous actually.”

"I understand. Well, I'm going to help Charles save the meat, and the skins then."

"Oh my boy! How was the hunt, son! Did you learn a lot from Mr. Smith here?" John saw Dutch approach with open arms and embrace him by the shoulders. "We managed to do a spectacular robbery, John, it was magnificent! Ah, this gang fills me with pride!" The leader must have already drunk a few shots of whiskey and looked more than happy.

"Dutch, you are speaking too loudly, come to the tent please." Molly O'Shea came out of the tent she shared with Dutch, with her blue cloak wrapped in a white cloak and her messy hair.

"Now, don't bother me, woman! Until now, you weren't complaining about my caresses, huh?" There was some laughter from some men from the campfire and the red-haired woman could be seen blushing.

"Why, bite me Dutch Van der Linde!" Enraged, she enters the tent again, fixing her fiery hair.

"Bah, women." Turning and putting his cigar in his mouth, he addressed Charles and John. "So Charles? How did my boy do?"

"John learns fast, Dutch. He'll be a great hunter, let him go with me a few more times, and I can teach you a lot more."

"But of course, he is still young and very stubborn, isn't he, son? But I will be very proud." Hugging John by the shoulders with one arm and holding a cigar in the other hand, Dutch shook him as he spoke. "Ah, and Arthur was unbearable without you. He even broke Bill's jaw."

"Oh my ... this is great." _He must be furious with me._

"Returning to the subject, Charles, take John with you whenever you want, turn him into a real tracker!"

"THAT ... we'll see." A shiver ran down John's spine when Arthur's voice reached his ears. Dutch turned to see the source of the voice and Charles straightened up. John didn't turn around, but he noticed that Arthur stopped right behind him. The demon's shadow completely covered the young man's body.

"Arthur! What happened? Are you hurt, did you fight in the saloon?! You guys, can’t you leave the camp that’s already causing trouble?" Miss Grimshaw tried to check Arthur's injuries but he was faster.

"Susan, Susan, it was just a scratch. Don't worry and believe me, the guy is much worse."

"Leave the boy, Susan! A good fight invigorates men! And Arthur: here is John Marston, safe and sound! I told you Charles would bring him in!" Dutch took the cigar in his mouth again, letting out a light laugh. "And Charles said he learned a lot, so nothing to worry about. Mr. Pearson, have you checked the meat yet?" Leaving the three man, Dutch heads for Pearson's wagon, where he begins to investigate the hunt with Susan.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" Arthur's voice came out low and dangerous and John could tell that he was afraid to turn around and face the man.

"It was an order from the leader. And he was not alone, he was with me." Charles's voice was just as low as an affront, and Arthur squinted at the Indian.

"I don't remember speaking to you." John winced at Arthur's words and the tension that was forming in the air was so dense that it could be cut with a knife.

"You are not his owner." _Be careful, Charles!_

"What did you say ..." When John started to feel Arthur's voice grow thick, as if something was scratching at something deep in his throat, he realized it was time to intervene.

"Arthur! I wanted to go! I wanted to learn! Calm down ... _please_... _just_..."

Arthur lost his focus on Charles when he heard John say "please". He looked at the young man and his expression softened. Raising his arms, he reached for John's shoulders and squeezed them gently. "I worried a lot. They're out there looking for you. And you blocked me from your mind, I didn't know where you were, John."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone out like this, but I didn't want you to forbid me. I wanted to learn new things, I feel like a burden to you sometimes. I'm just ... I'm sorry." John broke free from Arthur's hands and turned to Charles. "Thank you, Charles. For everything, you have taught me so much. Thank you for your patience."

"You are welcome, John. You are invited to come with me more often. I appreciate your company."

Arthur growled softly, but Charles did not listen or chose to ignore. John thanked him again and headed for his tent. Charles and Arthur were alone this time, facing each other.

"Stay away from him." Arthur's gaze was sharp.

Charles was not intimidated and countered: “Force me."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I’ll protect him."

"He has me for this."

"Help is never too much." Before Arthur could answer, Charles passed him. Leaving the demon seeing red. As soon as the other left, Arthur went to John's tent.

* * *

"So, you say you found his eye color strange?" the young girl leaned further on the counter to approach the bartender.

"He was all weird! He got into a fight with poor Carl, and he almost killed him! Carl is our professional fighter, he has already taken down three men at once! Poor man! When I went to separate them, I can see his eyes go yellow, the others say I'm crazy. I'm not going crazy, miss!"

"I believe you, I believe, sir! It must have been awful, these outsiders, come to our city just to cause us problems, don't they?"

"Don't even tell me, look at the mess in my bar ... hey, what were you doing, idiot, this table is broken!"

The blonde girl snuck out of the bar and went straight to the hotel. Waving to the receptionist, she went upstairs and went to the largest room, where her superior was accommodated. "Madam, it was him. The boy was not together for some reason, but it was the demon. And the demon was agitated, probably because the boy was not with him."

Catrinna looked at the young woman in front of her, with a satisfied smile. "Great. I don't know who the boy is, I need the devil to know who he is. We need to catch the two together. I will make that vile creature suffer, I already have everything in mind, he will regret having taken him from the Father! We need to capture them, Greta. Where one is, the other will be together."

* * *

Three days had passed since John and Charles had returned. The weather was still not good between Arthur and Charles, but at least it hadn't worsened. It was a pleasant evening, and some of the boys in the Van der Linde gang decided to go to the next village to have fun, after all, the train robbery was a success and Dutch was satisfied. There was no problem with letting the boys relax a little.

John was learning to play poker with Lenny and Sean, and oddly enough, he was doing very well. He was very quick to pick up the signals, and managed to outwit his opponents perfectly. Arthur was nearby, sitting at the bar and drinking a bottle of kentucky bourbon, alone. John was laughing and talking happily completely absorbed in the game, when the entire bar stops at the sound of a woman screaming, who enters the saloon screaming desperately:

"Where's my daughter? Where's my baby? Amelia? AMELIA??" The woman falls to the floor, completely in tears. John gets up from the chair quickly like everyone else, but he is the only one who goes to the woman to help her.

"Madam, calm down. Let's ... let's help find your daughter. What happened?" He looks pleadingly at Arthur who keeps a closed expression. He hears some murmurs in the saloon.

"Another missing child?"

"One more?"

"It's the third one in this week ..."

"My baby ... my Amelia ... no ..." The woman seemed to have nothing more to cry about, her red and swollen eyes and her dirty clothes said that she had been looking for some time.

"Okay, what's going on?" A short, stocky fellow appeared at the bar door. A badly polished star stuck in his toothpick claimed that he should be the sheriff. "What are you doing with that poor woman on the floor, boy?"

"He's trying to help the lady here. She says her daughter is lost." Arthur appeared imposing right behind John. The sheriff flinched a little.

"Another child? Oh my God. Come on lady, let's go to the police station, give me your daughter's description." Helping the woman to get up, the sheriff started to guide her.

"My daughter ... my baby ..." John felt terrible. _Who would be abducting children?_

"Arthur, can we find out about this? Who knows, maybe we can help?" He turned hopefully to Arthur. Helping was the right thing to do, the three children could find.

"Us? Why?" Arthur looked skeptically at John. "Why would we get involved in that?"

"They are kidnapping children and who knows what to do with them. I was tortured when I was one. We can help, and catch this criminal. Come on Arthur, who knows... those children are still alives?"

"Perhaps the sheriff is offering a reward" John rolled his eyes. He wanted to help the children, damn it. But if that was one more for Arthur to help, it would be welcome. "Let's talk to him, Johnny." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! (:


	8. Following Tracks and... Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Arthur go after some clues about the disappearance of the children, and John has some more interesting dreams.

John and Arthur walked calmly through the streets of the small town. There were few shops, a church, the saloon and the police station.

"An extremely quiet and very poor place for someone to start kidnapping children, don't you think?" John looked at Arthur who seemed completely unaware of what was happening.

"And that's exactly why it's a good place to attack. Who do you think will have the money to pay a bounty hunter to go after the criminal, these fish sellers? '' The village was on the side of a dirty lake that was the livelihood of most local fishermen. The small lake 'Mano' was an outlet of the Rio Del Lobo and was the only source of income in the village of Santa Mariana.

"Don't talk like that, the parents of these children would sell the clothes of their own bodies to get their children back."

''You are very naive, John. You still want to believe that there is goodness in the world, but you know what? There is not. I've seen enough to say that. The earlier you accept this, the better for you.''

"I think I'll keep trying to believe it, thank you very much."

Arthur put an arm over John's shoulder and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear: ''And this is what I like about you, you stubborn one. '' The demon's lips brushed lightly on the younger man's ear, causing a shiver down your spine and a blush on his cheeks. John gasped slightly and Arthur noticed. ''John? Can you look at me for a minute? '' The boy raised his head reluctantly meeting Arthur's green eyes, and he realized that the demon wasn't smiling or mocking as he always did _..._ Arthur's lips looked so inviting… _it was almost if I could touch his lips ..._

"Arthur? What are you going to ...?'' John's heart started to race and he felt Arthur's hand start to come down his back. It was night and the city was empty ...

''Madam, come back here!'' The door to the police station opens abruptly, and the young mother who was crying at John's feet, left in a fury.

''Come back? I'm going to look for my daughter! If I wait for you to do something, I'll never see her again! ''The woman screamed at the top of her lungs.'' I need to do something, or I will never see my Amelia again!''

Looking around, she set her eyes on John and Arthur. ''You! Are you bounty hunters? I give you what you want! I'll sell my house, my clothes, my body, anything, I'll get money, please ...!'' She ran up to John and threw herself at his feet. "Please, sir ... help me find my child, she is the only thing I have in this world." The woman's tears soaked John's knees. A person who cared so much for his child ... there was a time when John wanted it so much. He was going to find these kids.

''I will. Do you have my word, miss...? ''

"Elena, Elena Madero, _señor_." Elena looked at him as if John were the saint descended from heaven to save her. ''I will give you everything, sir. I will be at my house by the lake if I need information.''

Helping Elena to her feet, John looked at the sheriff.'' We are bounty hunters, sir. Can you give us information about the kidnapper? ''

The sheriff sighed tiredly. '' I just want to warn you that we are a poor village, son. Santa Mariana has no money to pay a reward for a kidnapper _. Los niños que me perdonan_... but unfortunately we don't.''

''Well, we got it, sheriff. '' A couple embraced in a portrait of a little boy, appear. The woman, with red eyes from crying, looks at John and Arthur:'' We will sell everything we have, so that our Benjamin comes back to us. The least ...'' She starts to cry, her husband hugs her, crying together. "At least if they manage to bring the body of our little boy ... so we can say goodbye properly. _Mi pequeno hijo..."_

"I know Tessa's parents think that too," Elena said. "Give them the information, Sheriff Morales."

''Very well... I don't know what else to do. I asked the Blackwater police station for help but got no response. You two, come in here, let's talk.''

John was the first to enter the small police station. It was a really small room with a dusty table and just a chair. The bars of the rusty cell at the back of the station were broken, and John wondered how long they hadn't been arresting anyone there. _It must not be a place with high crime._ Looking around, he could see the notice board with a poster of the missing children. There was no sketch, just the children's names: Tessa Fendrick and Benjamin Rodwell. Tessa had disappeared four days ago, and Benjamin a week ago.

''We don't know what to do. The children disappeared during the night while everyone slept. There are no reports of strangers in the city, no one comes by.'' Sheriff Morales ran a hand over his beard and sighed, looking at the two men.'' I'm the only authority here, we've never even had robberies. We have a quiet village, you see?''

''Well, not so safe, it seems to me.'' Arthur gave a humorless laugh.

"What can your kidnapper want with the kids, other than asking for a ransom for them?" Asked the sheriff to Arthur.

''People are cruel, Mr. Morales. It can be a sadist, someone who may just want to cause pain and suffering. But it is very sad, because they are just children, what are their ages?'' John asked.

''Tessa is 10, and Ben 7. '' It tore John's heart. _So young children._ '' I heard that some people disappeared in Armadillo, but I can't say if they were children ... it might be a good start there.''

''It's a start. Thank you, Sheriff. '' Without further information, the two leave the police station empty-handed. "It wasn't much help, was it?"

''No help you mean. These idiots don't even know how to run their own lives, who would say a city, or almost a city... This place is a dirty hole, I don't know how some humans subject themselves to it.''

"Most of the time, people don't have a choice, Arthur. You should know that. We'll see Elena, will we? She said we should stop by her house."

"She told YOU to come over to her house." Arthur's voice was low and thick, almost like a grunt. John turned to look at the demon's face and tried to read the emotion that crossed Arthur's expression quickly. _Jealous? No... it must have been impression..._ When feeling watched, Arthur looked at John and as quickly as ever his face changed again to a closed expression. "What's it?"

"N ... nothing. Come on. It'll be quick."

It doesn't take long for the two of them to see Elena's blond hair. She was sitting on her back holding a small cloth doll sewn by hand, as if it were her most precious treasure. John can hear her sobbing softly.

"Miss Madero?" She turned sharply and her smile flashed to see John. She didn't seem to notice Arthur's presence. "Can we ask you some questions?"

"Sir! You were sent from heaven to us! Please call me Elena." She went up to John, taking his hands. "I will help as I can. I am a widow, I have no one, my Amelia is my only company."

"Please call me John. This is Arthur, we work together." Elena looked at Arthur, smiling sweetly at him too. The demon kept his scowl on, just looking at the woman's hands clinging to John.

"Can you tell us about Amelia? Did she used to go out? Get away from the village? Did she talk to strangers?" John started talking to the woman in order to avoid Arthur's eyes.

"Did you notice someone strange walking around here?"

Elena's eyes went sadly to the floor and she released John to Arthur's satisfaction. "She never left me ... she was ... I mean ... she is 11 years old! Our village was always calm, she was always so sweet and so happy! My little girl ... I got pregnant very early... I was only 13 when I found myself pregnant, you know, John... I was kicked out of my parents' house and raised Amelia alone. And now... my little girl... oh my God...! " Elena burst into tears, and John hugged her.

"I promise that whatever we can do, we can do it. Can you show us where Amelia was when she disappeared?"

"I ... sure ... she was sleeping. I was too, we slept in the same room, in fact, my house has only one room. Please come in." John entered what Elena said was his home, but it was really just a small room that stank of fish. It was not clear to John what the woman's means of survival was, but the young man decided not to ask. In the room there was a small sink, a broken table without any chairs, two mattresses on the floor and a small closet. "Well, I live here. Amelia sleeps on that mattress." She quickly went to one of the mattresses where there was a carefully folded blanket and a few carved wooden toys.

Arthur looked around while John found out where Amelia slept.

"Didn't you hear anything during the night your daughter disappeared?"

Elena looked quickly at Arthur and looked away, embarrassed. "No, sir. I've been so tired these days, I lie in bed and fall asleep quickly ... I didn't hear anything, it's all my fault, if I had paid more attention, I might have screamed, who knows, she might be here with me. " Arthur rolled his eyes when the woman started crying again and John ran to comfort her with another hug.

Arthur checked for any break-in marks he might have, but there was nothing. The hijacker had been silent and extremely stealthy. Very strange. The outside of the house was also intact, and no stains or footprints or even dirt on the walls were seen, everything was extremely clean. "Great, nothing more to do here. Come on, John." Arthur wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. It just wasn't comfortable for him to stay there.

"Yes, let's go. If we have any news, we'll be back, right?" John shook hands with Elena and when he said goodbye she pulled him back.

"Wait, I want to give this to you. You two were so good to me ... this is my grandmother's brooch, the only thing I brought from my parents' house. It means a lot to me. Now it's yours." She opened John's hand and placed in the middle of it a small golden brooch with a beautiful blue stone in the center that shone, around the blue stone, white stones framed it, creating a brilliant circle.

"Elena, it's ... beautiful ... but, we can't accept it, you can feed your daughter for a long time with this!" John tried to return the jewel, in vain.

"John please, it's important to me. And besides, I couldn't sell this ... Grandma would haunt me ...

"She smiled sadly, then continued." Take it. It has great sentimental value. "

"Thank you, Elena. I will keep it."

Tired of hearing all of Elena's litany, Arthur takes John's wrist. "Not wanting to be rude, John, but the sooner we go, the sooner we find the girl. See you, ma'am."

"Yes, we better go. See you, Elena."

"Good luck, guys." With a sad smile, she said goodbye to both of them.

"She has such sad eyes, doesn't she?" John walked beside Arthur, with his head bowed.

"I did not like her." Arthur's scowl was visible, but John decided not to ask the demon anything so as not to irritate him further.

"Hmm. Do you want to camp around here and go to Armadillo tomorrow?"

"We'd better go to the gang's camp. We're close, and this place stinks. Nothing better than the tent, so you rest and we can get out in the morning."

"It's a good idea."

* * *

Zombie and Panther arrived at the same canter at the camp. Taking off their saddles and leaving the horses loose in the pasture, Arthur and John headed for the tent.

"John? Do you mind if I don't go to the tent today?"

"Mmm? Well, okay ... do you mind if I ask what you're going to do?" John frowned, the camp was quiet, everyone had gone to sleep because it was late. Only Uncle's snoring graced the place.

"I don't need to sleep, you know. I can investigate the surroundings." Arthur's face was so hard that John felt small. He didn't have the courage to hit back. He didn't even have the courage to say that he slept much better with the demon. _How could I say that only your presence in the tent calms me?_

"O ... Okay. Good luck."

"Thank you, Johnny. Sleep well." And turning, Arthur went, disappearing into the darkness. John doesn't know how long he was looking at nothing, where Arthur had disappeared, and after a while, he went to his tent, which was a little away from the others. It was an especially hot night, and when he reached the tent and closed its flaps, John decided to remove all his clothes, looking at his body in the small mirror he had hung near his mattress.

"Look at me ... who would be interested in me?" Looking sadly at the image reflected in the mirror. John took out the mirror and set it aside so he wouldn't look at himself.

Arranging a thin, delicate blanket to cover himself, John slid under the covers on the bed and felt sleepy. Falling asleep a few minutes later. His mind wandered away to a darker place ... and stopped in two yellow eyes looking at him fiercely ... with much hunger and desire.

**(The bold part refers to John's dream.)**

**John looked around and found himself on a large bed. In front of him Arthur was standing. But it wasn't his Arthur... was a strange figure... the body belonged to Arthur, but... from the back of his head two thick black horns came out and wrapped around his head, two huge black wings ripped his back and they were completely open and had a huge wingspan. His legs were almost reptilian in appearance, with dark scales and started well at the hips below the navel. Sharp, long claws protruded from each finger, and John feared only touching them. The creature's gaze was hungry and John felt strange... he felt completely desired...**

**"Look me in the eye, John. Listen to my voice. I can smell you from here ... you are excited, aren't you? Your smell is so sweet, John ..." Arthur's yellow eyes watched him closely, watching and memorizing every detail of the young man's body. "Look at me, John. I'm the one giving the orders today, understand me? I'm going to fuck you, John Marston, I'm going to fold you in that bed and I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore."**

Unconsciously John started to touch himself outside the dream. His hand wandered over his bare chest, caressing a hardened pink nipple. Sweat began to accumulate on his face and his lips parted for a low moan to escape.

**The demon bent down on John like an experienced predator, and John realized that the transfer of creatures emerged a long tail, also black, with a sharp point. The tail snakes through John's pants, tearing it from the bottom up, exposing the young man's smooth legs. Tearing all the fabric from his pants, Arthur also pulls on his underwear, releasing John's growing erection. John whines pathetically as he feels the cold air on his red, swollen penis, which begs for attention.**

**Arthur smiles showing the entire row of pointed teeth. "Delicious ..." He bends down and gently licks the shiny pre cum that surrounds John's cock head. John's penis is relatively small and if he wanted the demon he could easily swallow it. John winced at the thought.**

**John groans loudly at the sensation of his wet tongue, and outside the dream it is no different. When Arthur stands up, his penis is fully erect, pointed at him, in a darker color than normal, but incredibly similar to a human penis. The demon approaches by lying on John, brushing his cocks together. "You like that, babe. Look at the mess you are ... all mine. Swear to me, John ... swear to me that you belong only to me. Your body, your** _**s** _ **_oul_ ... you are mine, John Marston."**

**John murmured the words as he slowly touched himself, both in and out of the dream:**

**"I am yours, Arthur..."**

"I am yours, Arthur..."

**"Yes, you are mine, every bit of you belongs to me ..." The creature spread small bites with its sharp teeth all over John's chest. The tail snaked through the bed possessively, as if it wanted to warn anything that it dared approach.**

**John raised his hips to grind his needy penis against Arthur's member in order to get some friction, attracting a laugh from the demon. "So needy, my sweet master. You want me inside you, don't you? But first, touch yourself, John, let me see how you give yourself pleasure..."**

**John felt ashamed for a moment, feeling completely exposed to the demon's eyes. Taking courage, he slowly brought his hand to his hardened penis and began to caress himself, beginning with the glans completely soaked. His moans started to happen and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure. The movements began to become more daring and the moans became louder, and he brought his other hand to the balls, beginning to stroke them lightly. His fingers went down to the perineum and down to his tight hole, sliding down to the ring of muscles. His eyes opened a little and he gasped when he saw Arthur touching himself too. The demon was practicing drooling, with his mouth ajar showing the row of sharp teeth. The creature's cock had grown even bigger, and he was frantically petting himself just waiting for what was to come.**

**"You have no idea what you're doing to me, John. I would do anything for you, _anything_... let me fuck you, John... _please_..."**

"Arthur...yes... fuck me, please... "

A loud noise outside pulled John out of his dreams. The young man woke up frightened, looking around.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it ... what ... it must have been some animal ..." Wild animals usually didn't approach the camp, but in his somewhat catatonic state, John didn't care much. The only thing that really mattered was his furious erection, and his memories of the dream he had just had. It was still in the middle of the night, some snores could be heard from afar, nothing stopped him from relieving himself.

He turned to the other side, bringing his hand up to the penis. Arthur's memory came back to him and it didn't take much to push him to the edge, he came with a low moan, and Arthur's name came to his lips. After cleaning. He soon fell asleep.

Outside the tent, Arthur leaned his head against the next tree. With his pants open and his penis now flaccid in his hands, he sighed. Hearing his boy groan his name and beg to fuck him, even in a dream, was enough to send him over the edge. Taking off his shirt and wiping his hands on the fabric, he put the member in his pants and closed it. He opened the flap of the tent to reveal John sleeping soundly.

"What's happening to me...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you confused, Arthur dear? (:


	9. Arriving at Destination

* * *

John woke up the next morning feeling better than he did in days. The dreams of the previous night still caused a slight flush to his cheeks, but he felt different ... like ... protected. Arthur's words had penetrated his mind and he kind of believed the words of the creature of his dreams. _I would do anything for you, John._ The young man bit his thumb and smiled pathetically at nothing. _I'm a fool, but what's the harm in dreaming a little?_ He started to remember the demon's countenance ... the look and the desire that the creature cast him ... he started to feel hot again and decided to leave the tent and look for Arthur, after all, they had a trip to Armadillo that morning.

"Good morning, John. It's good to see you in a good mood." _Charles_. John smiled at his friend's presence.

"Hello, Charles. It's good to see you. I haven't seen you around the camp in the past few days ..."

"Ya '. I was helping a local tribe. I heard that you are hunting a kidnapper? Isn't that dangerous? Do you want help? I can ..."

"I'm going with him." John let out a long breath, and then went rigid when he felt Arthur's big hand touch the base of his spine. "I came to pick him up on purpose. Are you ready, Johnny?" John turned to the side looking up to meet Arthur's beautiful green eyes. John got lost in those eyes for a moment, and forgot how to speak. Vivid memories of the night before danced in his mind, and he bowed his head, ashamed.

"Y..Yeah. Just let me get some supplies. Armadillo is a little far away, we don't know how long it will take."

"Armadillo? If you don't mind, I'll join you. I want to help with this crime, and I need to go to the gunsmith."

Arthur tensed and soon started to say: "I don't think ..."

"You will be welcome, Charles!" John soon cut it off, casting a sharp look at the demon beside him. "We will be leaving soon."

"Perfect, I'll meet you near the horses." Casting Arthur one last look, Charles left the two alone.

John turned to Arthur, noticing a very sulky demon. "Look, Charles is a great tracker, he can help us a lot! Don't be like that..."

"He wants an excuse to be around you, John, don't tell me you didn't notice that."

"Arthur, are you imagining things..."

"No, John. I don't imagine things. I see them. And I'm warning you..." The demon's voice went dangerously low and John swallowed. "If he touches you, or gets too close to you... I won't answer for myself... do you understand me... Johnny?" John could see the inside of Arthur's iris start to turn yellow and he knew that was a danger. "You belong to me. I don't need to remind you of that, do I?"

A dangerous heat started to build up in John's intestines and he quickly found himself needing to get out of there. "W... well! I think I'll pack my things! We can't be long. J... just... try to behave well... okay?" Before Arthur could answer, John ran towards his tent.

After arranging everything they needed, the three met on their respective horses. Charles arranged some arrows in Taima's saddle, and John was just finishing packing Panther's bags when Arthur arrived leading Zombie around the net. "So, ready?"

"Yep." With an impulse, John mounted his mare, and turned to see that Charles was ready too. "Let's go."

* * *

The trip was relatively smooth, with John and Charles exchanging ideas, and Arthur was virtually silent all the way. John watched from the corner of his eye, only to see the demon clenching his jaw every now and then. He could see that Charles's presence irritated him, but the Indian did not seem to notice. It was a pity because John felt very comfortable with Charles, always having good conversations and having good advice from the older man.

John didn't have many friends, nor could he talk to many people, because of Arthur's protective instinct, but this time he allowed himself to have a healthy relationship with someone else. He liked Charles and his company very much and would face Arthur's wrath if he needed to.

John was pulled out of his thoughts when Charles's calm voice reached his ears. "It looks like we're here." The young man raised his head to investigate the city. Armadillo seemed a little tumultuous, there were several people on the streets, and a city that used to be calm, seemed very busy today.

"This shit looks like a mess." Arthur's voice was thick and guttural, and he looked extremely sullen. "We should try to talk to the authorities, so we can get out of it soon."

"While you look around, I go to the gunsmith. We meet at the Sheriff's office." Charles said looking directly at John.

John waved and gave a small smile. Charles lightly touched Taima's stomach with his heels and headed for the store.

"Come, let's go for a walk in the city ..." John nudged his mare, with Arthur soon after him. The main street of the city was in a big uproar, with some posters of missing people, and a group of people in front of the police station.

"We want answers!" A woman screamed.

"Four children missing in two weeks, plus two women last month! It's your duty to defend us, Sheriff!"

"That's right!"

"Justice!"

"Are people just stupid or can't they accept it?" Arthur snorted beside John as he tied Zombie to the podium near the Saloon.

"Calm down, please, people! Bounty hunters and policemen have already been sent to look for the missing and the evildoers! We're doing everything we can!"

"This is not enough!" Complained a dark-haired woman, caught in a bun. "Our city is under threat, we can no longer sleep in peace for fear that our children will be taken away!"

While the people shouted making a big mess, John was approaching the pamphlets that were thought by the walls.

"Look, Arthur, that name sounds familiar... 'Amelia Mad...'"

"Mister John! Mister Arthur!!!"

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. "I do not believe..."

"Oh, Miss Elena! You are here, too!"

"Yes, I left Santa Mariana that same night and asked to accompany a caravan that was coming here. "She spoke smiling at John, with flushed cheeks and a sweaty face, revealing that she had been walking for a while." I realized that I cannot stand still, Mr. John. If I want to find my daughter, I must try. Armadillo is my best clue. I made these pamphlets and I'm distributing them."

"Your willpower inspires me, Miss. We are here behind clues, waiting to speak to the Sheriff, actually."

"Oh, good luck, then. These people are furious. They've been there for hours. They say the same thing to everyone ... nothing that really helps ... I'm worried, John. What if I never see my Amelia again? "

"Don't give up, Elena. You're here, away from your village, trying to find ways to find her. And we're here to help. Right, Arthur?"

"I don't give a damn... John, come on, let's talk to this idiot and get out." Grabbing John by the waist, he leads him toward the small crowd. "Hey ... HEY!" Arthur stands by the sheriff and places John behind his sturdy body, in order to protect him from anything, and yells at the crowd: "Bunch of jerks. If you're going to be shouting, then you're not going to help anything. What how about letting the authorities do their job? So, why don't you go and fix what to do and take care of your children! "

People seem offended and at the same time afraid, and start whispering to each other: "What an audacity!", "What an animal!", "I have my rights!", "I won't get out of here!"

The demon looked right at those people, his face closing in a deep frown. "AM I SPEAKING IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE? GET OUT!" Moods began to lift and a thunderstorm ripped through the sky. Causing the small crowd to dissipate quickly. Nobody understood that, but the noise made John cling to Arthur's back, which pleased the demon deeply.

Arthur turned to John. "Are you okay?" With the younger man's nod, Arthur addressed the sheriff who was watching the pair closely. "Sheriff ... do I presume? We are bounty hunters ... professionals. We want to talk to you."

"Well ..." the Sheriff looked around and saw that the crowd was really gone. "You really helped me, son. Even if it's a bit of an exaggeration. Sheriff Greffer at your service. You are not the first to be interested in this case. Unfortunately, we haven't made much progress."

"Were no bodies found in the area? Or anything like that?" John asked.

The Sheriff looked disappointed. "No. I hate to say that, but if at least some body had appeared, we might have known where to look. Both women and children, disappeared during the night in a way that no one saw. Neither family members nor anyone in the city."

"Well, are we back to square one then?" John looked at Arthur. The demon sighed, passing a hand over his face. "But these people cannot have disappeared from nowhere, Sheriff. This criminal must have left something behind."

"Maybe you can get something out of the people here ..." The Sheriff looked at Arthur. "You mostly, son."

"Great. Come on, John."

"Yes, thank you, Sheriff."

"You're welcome, boys. Good luck."

* * *

"And now?" John felt his hands were tied. If even the Sheriff had no leads, where will they get it?

"I don't know ... Johnny. I ..."

"John!" John felt someone pull his sleeve, coming face to face with Elena right behind him.

"You again, woman?" Elena jumped in Arthur's thick voice.

"Arthur!" John gave the demon a sour look. "Hi, Elena. We weren't very lucky. The Sheriff doesn't know anything, unfortunately. I know you're looking forward to hearing from your daughter."

"I have something that can help! I was handing out some pamphlets ... and I heard two prostitutes talking. About something they saw during the night, near the Saloon." The woman's eyes shone. "They didn't want to talk to me, in fact they told me to fuck myself ... but I believe you can make them both speak!"

"Arthur! A clue! Can you show us who they are, Elena?" Gaining a positive nod from the blonde, John grabbed Arthur's hand. "Come on, you can be productive!"

"Right ..." The demon didn't seem so convinced, but he gladly followed John. "As long as you don't let go of my hand." Arthur noticed that John blushed, but just smiled at that.

Entering the Saloon, Elena Madero pointed to two women propped up at the top of the stairs. "It's them. It looks like the redhead knows more, John."

"Okay. Stay here, Elena."

John and Arthur were approaching the two prostitutes, who as soon as they saw the two men, were soon smiling. "Now, now ... what do we have here? Hello, cowboys. Looking for company?"

"Actually, ladies, we're looking for information ..." John started, but was soon cut off by the red-haired prostitute.

"Sweetie, we're here to fuck and not to pass on information. The sheriff's office is right there."

"Miss, what is this? Let's take something, how does it sound?" Arthur's voice became a purr, and he put his arm around the woman's waist.

"Now you are speaking my language, love." Letting herself be guided by the cowboy's strong arms, the redhead went with Arthur to the bar, leaving John behind. Open-mouthed, John just followed them sinking his steps into the wooden floor.

Paying for a few drinks, Arthur snaked his arm around the woman's waist. "So... beautiful. I need some information. It seems that you have heard some strange things near the Saloon, a few nights ago is not it? Be a good girl and tell me what you heard." The demon's lips were dangerously close to the woman's ears and John turned his face away from looking at the scene.

"Why don't we go up to the room, so can I talk to you in detail?" The woman spoke a little loudly, and John could hear. His doe eyes met Arthur's eyes, and suddenly the demon got serious.

"It will be for another time dear." Arthur took some bills out of his pocket and put them on the prostitute's bodice. "Tell me what I want to know."

She sighed, pretending to be defeated. "Oh well... if we can't have fun... you don't know what you're missing." She took the money from her bodice and put it under her skirt. "I was smoking these days, near the back of the Saloon. I heard two men talking in a cart. I had never seen them around here. about taking the 'packages' to the forest in Big Valley... north of Strawbarry." She paused for a moment, as if trying to remember. "They also said to leave them in the old abandoned house, near the barn, that someone would come and get it."

John couldn't take it and got up from the bench while he was sitting. Facing the prostitute. "Didn't it cross your mind that it could be about the missing children and women? Why didn't you tell the Sheriff this soon?"

The woman did not move, just looked John from head to toe, still hanging from Arthur. "Look here, you damn kid. I see so much shit in this fucking place, that if I were to tell everything to that idiot, I would spend all the time at the police station. And you..."

"Now..." Arthur stood up without removing his hand from the prostitute's waist, but causing a squeeze that John could see was causing the woman pain. "See how you talk to him, Miss." And in a quick movement Arthur released the woman who almost fell to the side. "We're done here." But Arthur didn't even have to call John to leave, because the young man was already leaving on Saloon.

* * *

"John, are you okay?" Charles had shown up and was standing by the police station waiting for them. "You look pale."

"I'm fine, Charles... I... fine. We've made progress. We found a clue in a forest north of Strawbarry that can help us. We're going there."

"Well..." Charles still looked worried about John, but he soon saw Arthur appear behind the younger man. "I would like to go with you, but unfortunately I won't be able to."

"John, are you okay?" Charles had shown up and was standing by the police station waiting for them. "You look pale."

"I'm fine, Charles ... I ... well. We've made progress. We found a clue in a forest north of Strawbarry that can help us. We're going there."

"Well ..." Charles still looked worried about John, but he soon saw Arthur appear behind the younger man. "I would like to go with you, but unfortunately I won't be able to."

"That's a shame, isn't it?" Said Arthur with a sarcastic smile. "John, I advise you to spend the rest of the day and night in the city. We can go early tomorrow morning."

"No." John said vehemently. "I want to go today. I'm not tired. Let's get this over with."

"John, we'll be there almost dawn."

"Today, Arthur." John did not look at Arthur, which frustrated the demon.

Arthur blew out a heavy breath. "Fine."

John turned to Charles, softening his eyes. "Can you warn Dutch and Hosea? So that they don't worry?"

"Sure ... just ... stay safe, please." John nods and says goodbye to Charles, who watched the two men walk away.

Arthur follows right behind John, seeing that the boy keeps his head down all the time, just looking at his feet. They see Elena Madero biting her nails almost at the end of the city, very close to where they had loved the horses.

"And then?" She asks hopefully, holding the leaflets of her missing daughter to her chest. "Did you get anything?"

"Yes thanks for the tip, dear." John looked at her fondly. "We are going to investigate the clue."

"This is wonderful! Can I come with you?"

"Are you crazy girl?" Arthur spoke while riding Zombie. "We can't take care of you."

John sighed, ignoring how rude Arthur looked. "Elena, it will be dangerous. Go home. When we get back, we will pass by the village, okay?"

"Okay, I understand. Do you have the brooch, John?" She asks. "I blessed him for you. He will protect you. I put all my faith in him."

"He's here with me, yes. Thank you, Elena. It means a lot to me." John took the girl's hands. Giving them a soft kiss. "Bye."

With tears in her eyes, Elena said goodbye to both of them. "May the angels accompany you both!"

"As if." John could feel the irritation in Arthur's voice. "Keep that crap out of me." He said referring to Elena's brooch.

John said nothing and the two made their way to the Big Valley forest.

* * *

The two approached the edge of the forest, and it was late at night. The moon was shining in the sky and there were no stars. Arthur sniffed the air. "A storm is coming."

John felt the air wet and cold and agreed. "Let's check the house out. We can find a shelter soon after."

"You know that I'm not concerned about me, but about you." Arthur fired. "You were quiet most of the trip. What happened?"

"I just want to get this over with."

"Wait." Arthur sniffed the air again. "It smells of blood." Getting off the horse, the demon takes the pistol out of its holster, being prepared in case something happens and warns John. "Hold your gun close." John obeys and pulls out his rifle.

Arthur rides a little, and John follows behind. "Better to leave the horses here. The forest is very dense."

They walk for a while until they find a corpse leaning against a tree. Arthur came close, checking the body. "Here came the smell of blood then. He was shot, he must have found something he shouldn't have."

"One of the bounty hunters, perhaps?"

"It could be. That house must be close by."

And the house was really farther into the forest. An old house, falling apart. Not too big, and it looked empty. At least Arthur didn't feel anybody's presence. In fact, he felt nothing.

"Weird place, don't you think?" John asked. Darkness took over the place, and only John's lantern lit the place a little. "Lets go in?"

"Yes, but I will go ahead." For the first time, Arthur felt insecure. He always had everything under control, but now he couldn't even see properly in the darkness, which was something he did very well. "The aura of this place is strange ... maybe there is an Indian cemetery nearby, these places are saturated with ancient magic."

John felt extremely safe around Arthur, so he was not afraid. Following the demon and entering the house, the noises were of an old and simple house.

"Fuck, I don't see much of anything." Arthur went further inside, feeling the vision becoming more and more blurred, his senses started to fail and he felt dizzy. "Fuck, what ...?"

Suddenly, he couldn't move and his chest exploded in something he thought he would never feel again: _panic_. "John ... JOHN!"

"Arthur?" John seemed to be close, and had been startled by Arthur's voice ... "What ... what happened ??"

"I'm stuck John ...! ... Run!" The demon's voice was muffled.

"What ...? Arthur?" John felt suffocated and horror started to take over.

"JOHN, I can't move, it's a Demonic Conjuring Circle! It's a TRAP! RUN!"


	10. I Don't Want to Call Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Arthur, separated, find out how much they need each other.

John felt all his blood drain from his face. _This can not be happening._ He tried to fall to the floor on his back while watching Arthur... _his_ Arthur... grunt in pain, like a wounded animal.

"Arthur! No! It can't be!" When trying to reach the demon, John was stopped by two pairs of arms. That held him tight. "What? Let me go! Let me go!" _Where did these people come from?_

"Now, calm down, my dear. We don't want to hurt you... yet." A woman's strange velvety voice took over John's senses. A strange woman, wrapped in a purple cloak with a large hood, entered the house, holding a large lamp, followed by 2 more people, who also held lamps. John can see the house more clearly now, and he can also see the two men who are holding his arms tightly. He was scared, but his fear was for Arthur's 'life'.

"Let him go... LET HIM GO, you bitch!" Arthur was completely hunched on the floor, and chains that seemed to be covered with some kind of slime were clinging to his back and arms. John could see that dark blood was running down the demon and the chains were burning him. John started to cry.

A woman gave Arthur a dismissive look. "You, devil, don't talk to me. Vile and filthy creature! Today you will suffer, demon. I'll take care of it. You will wish you never got out of hell, you can be sure of that."

"No... don't hurt him! I'll do whatever you want! Let him go, please!" John let his knees buckle and fell to the ground, he felt weak and useless. He needed to help Arthur.

"I can't do this, my dear Pure Soul. Don't cry anymore, John, you are free from the clutches of this monster." The woman bent down to stroke John's hair, but he dodged his head away, earning her an irritated sigh. "You will learn to obey your superiors, boy."

"How did you manage to arrest me here, slut? I can feel the magic of an invocation circle for miles! You damn thing!"

"Perhaps that I can answer for you, Miss Catrina." John and Arthur froze when they heard that sweet, familiar voice.

Arthur's eyes turned yellow and he tried to move forward, despite the chains that held him back, causing him pain. "YOU!" 

John heard sounds of footsteps coming from outside entering the house. He turned his head and his eyes couldn't believe it when he saw the well-known blonde hair entering. "No... Elena, no." 

"I'm sorry, John, but it was for your own good. They will take care of you, they will protect you. Isn't it, Miss Catrina?" Elena looked anxiously at John, really believing every word that came out of her mouth.

"But how? How did you block Arthur's perception?" John asked crying, still not believing the blonde woman in front of him. 

"How...?" Suddenly something popped in John's mind. "The brooch..." His voice came out almost in a whisper. "The brooch! You tricked me! You...! Damn you !!!" 

Elena flinched at John's tone of voice. "Yes. He was bewitched. It took a long time, and it was done in a way that a demon would never be able to perceive. A very old ritual where we managed to hide the Ancestral Magic from the seal of this Conjuration Cycle where Arthur is imprisoned."

"Arthur? Does this 'thing' have a name? Pathetic." Anger washed over John and he launched himself at Catrina, being held by the two men.

"The only pathetic 'thing' here is you, you witch!" When he finishes speaking, John spits on the woman's face. Catrina looks at him, seeming not to believe what just happened, she throws her hand back and slaps John on the cheek.

Upon hearing the sound of the slap, and in the grunt of pain that came out of John's throats, Arthur propelled himself forward with all his strength, being held tightly by the chains, which cut his flesh sharply. The demon tried to ignore the throbbing pain, and snarled at the woman who dared to hurt his protégé. 

  
"If you put those dirty hands on him again, I swear I'll tear you apart, you miserable whore ..." John could see the flesh of Arthur's body tearing apart, but the demonic expression on the devil's face was taken from a nightmare.

Catrinna slowly approached where Arthur was, showing a kind of madness in his eyes, facing the demon. "Do you think I hurt your precious John? Do you really want pain, 'Arthur'?" The woman spits Arthur's name as if it's an offense. "Markus, Keith.” She called to the two men who were holding John. “Take the boy to the barn. Put guards to watch the entrance and the windows. I don't want anyone to disturb us."

  
"No ... no! What are you going to do with me? No! ARTHUR!" When calling for Arthur, the devil writhes in agony, letting out a hiss of pure pain. The chains that hold you tightly tighten around your already injured flesh, releasing black smoke.

"What you do with him?" John was in tears. Tears washed his face, and his eyes were already swollen. "Don't hurt him!"

"Me? You did it." Catrinna laughed, leaning against the house wall. "Don't you want to explain to him, devil?"

"J... John. We are connected by a contract." Arthur's voice was low, and the demon tried to concentrate all his strength to speak to John. "The contract forces me to come to you every time you call me... when I can't do that... well..." The demon raises his face to face John. He's crying blood. "Forgive me, _vita mea_ , forgive me."

"No! No! Let him go! I do what you want, Lady!" Johm bowed and couldn't bear to see the torture Arthur was subjected to. "Leave him alone!"

"No, John! I must protect you! It is my duty ...!" Arthur pulled the chains, not caring about the pain, just wanting to get close to his boy, at least a little. “John...”

"FUCK THE CONTRACT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, letting out all the agony. "Take my soul, take whatever! Leave Arthur alone! P... Please..." 

"Take him." Catrinna's eyes were cold to John's pleas. "We need his soul, and... his body... well... we can have some fun."

"NO!" Arthur roared. "Leave him alone! You have me, woman! John is just a human, leave him out of it!"

"The only thing that matters here is John's soul, demon. Are you? I'm going to have fun with you too." Her eyes sparkled with anger. "Don't worry, Arthur."

"Miss Catrinna, you said you wouldn't hurt him. John is a good person, he doesn't deserve it ..." Elena placed herself humbly beside the taller woman. "Please, ma'am. He's very kind."

"Keep your ideas to yourself, child. Here I give the orders, do you understand me?" Elena cringes at the woman's authoritative tone of voice, she looks at John, who looks away immediately. "Take him now!" While Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, calling out to John and cursing Catrinna in every way, John put both hands over his mouth. _I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt Arthur. I’m so sorry, Arthur..._

"You damn bitch! Don't touch him! He's mine! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" On the way to the barn, John could hear the demon's screams of fury. John wept without stopping trying to imagine what they would do to him. _I would do anything to free Arthur..._

"Madam, shouldn't we take him to the Father?" Elena asked, wringing her hands eagerly.

"Not yet. The devil has no way out of the circle. I want to have fun with him." The woman walked stately down the dry mud trail that connected the old house and the barn. "After this is over, I will be graced by the Father. I will be his Chosen One." Completely lost in her own thoughts, she imagined the fame and power that awaited her.

Arriving at the barn, Catrinna ordered John to be tied to a platform over the hay. "Tie him up tight, make sure he doesn't get loose." John looked at the ground completely apathetic, without trying to move or without any reaction. "So, little boy? Who's going to save you now?"No reply. She approached. Putting her boot on over John's knee and squeezing sharply. "Answer me."

John hissed from pain and spoke between his teeth. "F... fuck you..."

Catrinna laughed. "I'm going to make you call out to him, don't doubt me, boy." John ground his teeth. No. He wouldn't call him. He wouldn't hurt Arthur. For all those years, Arthur cared for and protected him.   
  


"Well, we're just getting started, my dear."

* * *

Arthur could hear John's screams. The demon was clenching his jaw so hard that he was sure he had already cracked several teeth. He pulled the chains with all his strength, but Summoning Circles worked very well, and would not let him out an inch out of the circle. The black currents expelled a goo that burned his flesh giving off a putrid odor and caused excruciating pain. But Arthur didn't care, John's screams hurt more. _John... my John..._

Arthur felt something about him falling apart. With each cry from John, his sanity faded, and he felt more tired. "I need to get out of here."

* * *

Sweat dripped down John's tired face. His hands ached from being in the same position for so long, and were now bloody from the injuries. His shirt was wearing was in tatters, and there were whip marks on his chest.  
  


His throat was hurting a lot, and he couldn't take any more screaming. Catrinna paced, sinking her boots into the hay.  
"You are strong, I have to admit, Johnny." He hated how his nickname came out of that woman's mouth. "But I'm going to break you, you can be sure of that."

"Madam, please! Enough! You promised to take care of him!" Elena was crying in a corner, curled up in a ball. She did not look directly at John, and at no time did she look at the torture the young man had endured.

"If you don't shut up right now, girl, you'll be next." Holding the bloody whip in her hand, Catrinna looked right at John. In a quick movement she pulled the whip and popped it against John's soft cheek, drawing a hoarse cry from the young man.  
  


They could hear Arthur scream. "Great, but it's still not enough." She said. Suddenly the woman's eyes flashed. "Hmm. Keith, take his pants off."

"W... what?" The voice locked in John's throat and fear started to take over.

The man named Keith approached John with a sly look. "Come here, beautiful. Let's see what you have." John struggled but he was too weak for anything. Keith unfastened his belt and slowly took off John's pants while John cried. "Oh my... he's beautiful."

"You like men, don't you, Keith?" Catrinna asked man. While holding a sick smile. "Well... fuck him... Enjoy.”

The color drained from John's face. "No... no... please don't! Please, lady! Don't do that, mister!" John was crying and sobbing, not caring about his burning throat now. "Mister, please! I beg you! Sir!" John watched in despair as the man undid his belt and unzipped his pants, then pulling out the hard, red penis.

"You must be delicious, baby... are you still a virgin?" Whispered the disgusting man. John didn't want to believe what was going on, he couldn't stop thinking about Arthur, and his mark was burning on the back of his neck.

Catrinna approached Keith and whispered something in the man's ear, which made him roll his eyes. "Yes ma'am." He pulled John's trembling legs between them, grabbing the younger man's ass.  
  


"No... no... no..." John felt the man's penis line up at his entrance and the panic clouded his mind. "No, my God, help me, no, someone help me... I'm sorry... no, no... NO! HELP ME! ARTHUR!!!!!!!" In that instant a monstrous roar tore through the sky. The earth shook, and the barn looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. A strong smell of sulfur washed over the place and the air was extremely heavy. Catrinna laughed hysterically.  
  


"Yes! Yes! Torture that thing! Break that thing!" She ran her hands through her hair in triumph. "Hurt him..." She turned to John. "Keith. Enough."

Keith looked at Catrinna nervously. "Really? Now?"

"The boy must remain a virgin. Father's orders." Catrinna shrugged.

Keith kept his cock completely hard in his pants. "Damn it." Dropping John completely softened back into the hay. The young man's heart was racing and his mind was vague.  
  


"Arthur..." John whispered... "I'm sorry..." Tears flowed freely through the  
face of the young man. "I'm sorry, my love."

* * *

Arthur felt like he had been crushed. John needed him. NOW. His mind was looking for an alternative to escape at any cost, but the magic of the Circle was very powerful.

Completely exhausted, he did not hear footsteps approaching.

"Watts ... Arthur?"

He couldn't believe his ears. "Charles?? Is it you?"

"Fuck ... what the hell happened here?" Charles entered the house, with a lamp in his hand. "What are you?"

"Charles, I don't have time to explain. John, John is in danger! Help me out of here ..."

"Help you? What are you, Arthur Morgan? Some kind of monster? How am I going to set you free without knowing what it is?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Okay, you don't have to set me free. Just... Just help John! They're torture him, help him... please, Charles!"

"John??? Is he the one in the barn? Oh my God! The place is surrounded! Damn bastards!" Charles's face darkened and he seemed to think for a few minutes. Her face turned to Arthur. "Listen, Morgan. I know you're something that doesn't belong to this world... I always knew. I'm going to set you free, not because of you, but for John... just for him. I heard the screams ... I didn't want to believe it was his, I thought that you would be taking care of him!"

"I know!" Said Arthur defeated. "I failed, Charles... I failed..."

Charles looked at the demon. "I want a detailed explanation later. Understood?" Gaining a slight nod from Arthur he continued. "How do I get you out of this?"

"The chains that hold me come from the depths of hell. They are ancient magic to imprison higher demons for eternity. You defeat evil with good. As cliché as it may seem. You are a good person, Charles. John always said that. Your heart is pure, consequently your blood too. If you use your blood as a sacrifice, it will break the magic of the chains and break the seal of the Circle."

"Will that just set you free?"

"You are not doing this for yourself."  
Arthur looked at Charles, and the Indian could see the real color of the demon's eyes. "You are doing this for John."

"Yes. Just for him."

"You will be bleeding for him. Let me go Charles, let me save my boy."

Charles approached Arthur, and the place had a powerful energy. With a dagger in his hand, he made a generous cut in his palm and squeezed it tightly, making the blood flow between the chains, watching them corrode. "Go on, devil. Save John."

Arthur feels his energy coming back like a wave of electricity. His eyes turn from yellow to bright red and his entire body takes on a black tint. It melts to the ground and disappears, and Charles feels an earthquake.

In the barn, John is completely limp and almost naked against the platform. Catrinna is talking to some members of the Cult, completely happy. "The Master will be here soon. We will deliver the boy, and my mission will be complete." As soon as she completes the sentence, the lamps in the place go out, and the barn is bathed in silence. The place gets extremely cold, and everyone feels goosebumps... the earthquake happens shortly thereafter.

"Madam? What's going on?" Elena held on to the barn wall.

Catrinna fell off balance and fell. That was when an icy voice crossed his ears. "You will pay, you worms. Each of you. Go. Suffer. In. My. Hands."

Catrinna froze. "It can't be ... how? How did you get out of the circle!"

Charles arrived at the barn. The guards outside were dead, pieces of bodies strewn across the grass and lit by the moon. He entered and his eyes landed on John. "Damn it, John!" He ran to John's side, being stopped by a Cult guard. But Charles knew how to fight, and hit the man with an ax, making him fall to the ground without a piece of his face. He needed to get to John soon.

Arthur is everywhere. The shadows spread across the barn like a toxic fog, and for a few moments he focused on John. His boy.

John was almost naked, practically passed out. The devil roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM? HE IS MINE!" The fog became thick and some guards literally started to explode. Their eyes popped out of their sockets, and they swelled up like balloons.

Elena started screaming, and Catrinna started running. "No, he can't kill me. Father said he would protect me!"

Keith was pulled by the legs and skinned alive in front of John. But not a drop of blood hit the young man. The assailant's skin wrapped around his neck and worked like a rope to finish killing him. Charles was with John at the time, and he was unable to look at such a grotesque scene. John hugged Charles.

Arthur's eyes followed Catrinna trying to escape through the window. "Come back here." The earth around her feet softened and she was sucked down. His body seemed to be being torn to pieces. "Welcome to my world, human." Catrinna looked around ... she was falling, just the opposite. Walls made of flesh surrounded the place and blood flowed through the cracks. The place stank like a decomposing corpse and looked like a real nightmare.

She fell into a lake of bodies and blood, almost drowning in putrid, black blood. "No ... no! Am I dead? You can't kill me! Father will protect me!"

"You are not dead. Worse for you. Both your body and your soul will suffer. You shouldn't have touched John, you shouldn't have hurt him. You shouldn't have approached what is _rightfully mine._ " Catrinna heard the demon's thick voice but couldn't find him anywhere.

"No! No....! Father!...*GASP...*" Drowning in dirty blood, the woman swallowed some of the remains of the bodies along with the blood.  
  
"I'll still give you a bonus, filthy human. You won't be able to die. Enjoy your lifetime stay at my private hotel." Catrinna's screams echoed through the walls lining Hell.

* * *

John was clinging to Charles when Arthur reappears in the barn. The young man wept with relief. "A ... Arthur!" Releasing Charles's embrace, He ran to meet the demon, falling into his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" John ignored the fact that he was almost naked in the man's arms. I just wanted to hug him and smell him, to know he was fine.

Charles got up to assess the situation. "It looks like there is only one survivor." Arthur growled loudly. Elena was hidden in a corner of the shed. "She can be useful. To find out about this Cult, Arthur. I'm going to take her outside and tie her up and see if anyone else is alive. Help John. I'll wait for you two outside."

Arthur agrees. I just wanted to be close to John now. "Yes. We'll be going soon, before more people show up. John is very weak. And, Charles... _thank you... really_." Charles was surprised to hear the thanks leave Arthur's mouth, but he waved back. He understood.

Charles left carrying a tearful Elena by the arm. Arthur would later decide what to do with the traitor. Now, he had his most accurate treasure in his arms again. "John... _vita mae..._ "  
John didn't think twice, relief, sadness and joy condensed into one feeling. He raised his head, looked at the demon and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vita mea - My life


	11. Hold Me With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peace, finally.

Time has stopped. All that existed at that moment were John's soft lips, shaky arms thrown around Arthur's neck, and the salty taste of tears. Ah, the taste of those tears... the best delicacy to be tasted, a bitter sweet taste, the best thing Arthur had ever tried. John held the demon's neck firmly, as if he never wanted it to go. Slowly, in a timid movement, John asked for passage with his tongue over Arthur's lips, and the demon was more than happy to grant such permission. Arthur was surprised by John's sudden courage, but he didn't complain for a second about it. He had almost lost his treasure, and he would never make the same mistakes again, never again.  
  


John trembled in the demon's arms like a frightened child on a stormy day, asking for shelter for an adult. His small, fragile body hid in the older man's sturdy body, as if silently asking for protection. His thin and sweet lips, his small and soft tongue, were entangled in Arthur's mouth in a struggle for territory, totally inexperienced. But John was not ashamed of the lack of experience. Arthur gently slid his palm onto John's chest, right over his heart. _This heart, I thought I would never feel this heart beat again. **Beat, beat, beat.**_ John's heartbeat was the perfect melody. "Your heart, John. This heart belongs to me... _my heart._ " The demon spoke between kisses. "I will never let anything happen to you again. I don't care what happens to me, but you ... you ..." More kisses. "You are the most precious thing i have, most sacred...” More kisses...

John was lost in that man's words. My God, since when did he harbor those feelings? His heart was jumping, and it looked like it would come out of his mouth at any moment. "Arthur... please..." He didn't even know what he was begging for, but his body needed **more**... **more**... **more**... more touch, more mouth, more Arthur...

Arthur separates his lips from John's, a trickle of saliva still connecting them. "I wish I could lay you right here, _vita mea_ _,_ but this place is not worthy of your presence. Let's get out of here, before any of these scum appears." John opened his eyes. The barn. They were in that horrible place and Charles was outside, waiting for them.

"Y... Yes. We have to get out of here. I heard that... woman, say they were going to call such a..." Master ". There are more of them Arthur... and they are hunting me... they... " A quick, sweet kiss silenced John's yearnings.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll make sure of that, John. Forgive me for being so inattentive... I should have predicted something like that.” Arthur took John's hand, and gave him a chaste kiss on his knuckles, sucking some of the blood there. "I swear it to you. Now come on, let's get out of here. "  
  


With a little difficulty, John got up and realized he was almost naked. A blush washed over his face as he tried to cover himself with his shirt, which was practically rags. "Arthur... my clothes." He felt dirty... used. Despite not having been penetrated by Catrinna's henchman, the sensation of the man's member against his ass was... horrible. John couldn't even think about it. "I need something to cover myself..."

Arthur looked at himself, and his clothes weren't in a better condition either... it wouldn't do to cover John. Realizing that one of the Cultists had a purple mantle wrapped around his body, he tore the mantle off the dead body. "It's not much, but it will do for now. Just so we can cover you. You must have extra clothes in the saddlebags, and if you don't, we'll buy it in the nearest city." 

Arthur left the barn to help John walk. "We still have to deal with this thing." He growled close to the younger man's ear. Charles was putting his weapons in Taima's saddle, and he had already tied Elena to a nearby tree. Handing John over to Charles, he approached the young blond woman, already baring his teeth in a frightening smile.

"John! John, please! I did it for you! I didn't know that Miss Catrinna wanted to hurt you!" Elena tried to find John's eyes, completely unsuccessfully. "You need to believe me, I wanted to protect you!"

"Protect me?" John moved, still supported by Charles's strong arms. "That woman is going to kill me! She told one of her guards to rape me!" Arthur snarled loudly at the mention of it. "And you brought me straight to her! She made me torture Arthur! How could you say you want to protect me?“

"Arthur is a demon! He just wants to devour your soul, John! And you have one of the purest souls in existence today, John! "

"What are you talking about, you crazy woman?" John felt his legs wobbly and if it weren't for Charles, they would surely have given up.

"You have a White Soul, John, and that demon will do anything to have you!"

"Shut up, you bloody whore!" Arthur approached Elena and his claws took shape. The woman cowered against the tree.

"John, he will do anything to deceive you! Don't let him lead you astray! Only Father can help you! Joh .."

"I said SHUT UP!" With a flick of his claws, Arthur cut Elena's throat. Hot blood spurted, and the demon pushed the body aside.

"And there goes our only way to know some shit..." Charles ran a hand over his tired face. Looking at John, he immediately ran a hand through his hair and face, trying to look for injuries. "John, I know it's a stupid question, but... how are you? Really hurt? I... I wish I could have arrived earlier, but... until I freed Arthur..."

John didn't let Charles finish speaking and hugged him. "Charles... thank you... just, thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!" John's grip tightened, and Charles needed no more words. He knew.

"John, I know that Arthur would have managed and..."

"No, Charles." Arthur's voice came hard and steady, and Charles stared at the cowboy, whose back was turned. "I wouldn't have made it. If you hadn't helped me, I wouldn't have been able to help John. I would have been useless... I never thought I would say that, especially to you, but... thank you... really." Arthur turned and found John clinging to Charles's neck, he just closed his eyes and turned his head. "I... thank you for that.I would have lost John." Arthur winced at the thought.

Charles nodded. "Well, let's get out of here. We'd better split up, actually. We're not far from an Indian reservation I'm a friend of. I have to go to them and tell them about this mess. Maybe they'll even know about something. I'll come to them.” He looked at John, and then looked at Arthur. "Take John to Strawberry. They have a hotel, and he needs to rest."  
  


Arthur agreed. "It's a good idea." Approaching Charles, he takes John in his arms, and the youngest accepts help with a hiss of pain when he moves.

"Ouch! My arm..." Arthur took him carefully, placing him on his lap. "Hey, I can walk! I just hurt my arm!"

"Don't be stubborn, Johnny. I can move faster like that. Let's go to the horses. And... Charles, thanks, again."

"Take care and protect him, Arthur. Ah, and another thing... when you get back to camp, I want to know everything, remember?" Charles's gaze was steady on Arthur.

Arthur sighed, and returned the stern look. "I haven't forgotten. I will keep my promise. We will meet at the camp."

* * *

Leaving the forest, they found the horses grazing in a nearby clearing. "I'm going to put you in Zombie, and you're going with me, John. I have the impression you're going to pass out at any moment, I'm not going to have you fall off your horse and break on the floor." John just nodded. Arthur would take him with him even if he didn't agree. He was so close to losing the younger man, so many things had passed through the demon's mind... what if something worse had happened to his boy? What if that bastard had really raped him? Arthur clenched his teeth so hard that he felt a sharp canine sink into his lip. The taste of blood flooded his feelings. _Damn bastard, you damn bastard... I'll make sure you suffer until this fucking world explodes..._  
  


"Arthur? What Elena said there... I don't understand..." Arthur blinked a few times, emptying his mind and focusing on John. He had barely noticed that they had ridden Zombie and were already walking. Panther walked faithfully behind, sniffing Arthur's heel. John trembled in Arthur's arms, and the demon could feel the doe had a fever. He tightened his arms around John's trembling body, as if his embrace could protect him from the world. And maybe he could.  
  
"You are a good person, John. You have a shining soul. A rare thing in the world that unfortunately draws attention. This scum called "Cult", wants your soul, but I could swear to you one thing: I will protect you, whatever the cost. I know I didn't set the greatest example of protection tonight, but I won't be caught off guard anymore."

The doe clung to Arthur's battered shirt, with all the strength those little hands had. The fever burned his face, and Arthur could feel the hot tears running down his muscular chest. "I believe you. With all my heart. “The devil planted a kiss on the top of John’s head. Making him smile. "C... can I sleep? I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Sleep, _vita mea_. I got you." As soon as Arthur finished his sentence, John fell into a peaceful sleep, lulled by Zombie's soft trot and the devil's breath.

* * *

Arthur saw Strawberry's gates from afar. He was aware of everything that happened around him and held John close to his chest as if the boy were made of glass and would break at any moment. The sun was rising, and the city was beginning to wake up. _Better run to the hotel before the streets are too crowded._ Two injured men and one almost naked would not make a good impression. The demon located the hotel and then directed Zombie, deciding to wake John. "John, John... com’on, my dear, we're here." John groaned and opened his eyes slowly, uncomfortable with the light. "A bath will do you good, and then you can rest, okay?"

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"Never. Come, let's go in."

Fortunately, the attendant asked no questions for the two travelers, and just directed them to the bath and bedroom. The bath was very welcome for John and Arthur who were completely filthy. Arthur helped John to wash himself slowly, as fever still persisted and the young fawn had an extremely painful and weak body, John felt ashamed for being so exposed in front of the older man, but he would never be able to bathe alone and get dressed without help. , and Arthur understood that, so he tried to give the young man as much privacy as he could.

Arthur took John into the bedroom and ordered some food, making the young man eat some of the bean stew. The fever was still high, and John was not hungry, but still Arthur made him eat some. The day went by with the devil taking care of John as much as he could, calling the local doctor to check on John's fever and injuries. 'The fever was due to the injuries. Give him this medicine, and make sure the fever doesn't go up, and he'll be fine. ' Said Dr. Hopkins.

“Shore, doc.”

Night fell and the fever had dropped somewhat, although John's cheeks were still reddish. Arthur was putting cold water on his forehead to calm the fever and it was working. He doesn't leave your boy's side for anything.

Arthur was leaning against the window, smoking a cigarette, when he heard John moan in his sleep. He threw the cigarette away, and walked over to the bed where the doe was lying, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "No... no... leave me alone... please..." The demon sat next to John, taking his hand. It was hot. Very hot.

"John, John. It's me. Wake up, it's me, Arthur..." John struggled, and suddenly raised his arms to cover his face. His shirt was soaked with sweat.

"DON'T HURT ME! I WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Arthur grabbed the startled doe and pulled him against his chest. 

"John, John..." He rocked the boy gently. "It's me, Arthur. _Your Arthur..._ I'll never hurt you... wake up, my love..." He felt John suddenly wake up and grab his shirt.

"A... Arthur? Oh... my...! Arthur!! Please!!! Don't leave me! Stay here with me!"

"I'm here, _vita_ _mea_. I'm not going anywhere." John looked up at the demon. Fever clouding his eyes, he grabbed Arthur's neck and pressed his lips to the devil's.

"Arthur... please... sleep with me, fuck me, let me feel you inside me..." A request... _an order..._

The demon's eyes popped at John's request. "What? John... what?" He tried to move his face away only to have his lips captured again by the doe.

"D... don't you want me? I'm not pretty... I'm weird... No man in his right mind would be attracted to me... I am ugly, with these scars and foreign body too...” 

John quickly tries to hide the body with his arms moving away from Arthur. The demon grabs him quickly, grabbing the young man's face. "No, John... no... _my love_." He rubs his thick lips against the doe's thin lips. "You are perfect... everything about you is perfect... your body attracts me like a mare in heat attracts a thirsty stallion..." The demon descends with his mouth and finds John's sensitive neck, brushing his beard for doing on the boy’s jugular, making John gasp and bite his lip. "Your smell is intoxicating, I've been wanting you for so long, I find myself thinking about you every minute of my day." He sucks on a sensitive spot on the doe's neck, biting lightly, and John lets out a slight groan. Arthur's penis twitches in his pants. "I have imagined you so many times beneath me... moaning... sweating... _begging_..."

"Arthur... please, Arthur..." The haze of desire had mixed with the fever, keeping John completely given over to those sensations. "Touch me." Sweat ran down his body, creating a unique sensation. John opened his eyes and looked at Arthur. The demon's eyes were practically black, reflecting hunger and desire in them.

Arthur started to release the buttons on John's soaked shirt. Button by button. **Painfully slow.** While his mouth continued to leave hickeys on his pale neck, surely John would have to wear a scarf around his neck for the next few days. Pulling his shirt away and exposing his pale chest, he lightly traces a pink nipple on his fingers, drawing sighs from the doe. Lowering his mouth to John's chest, he takes the other nipple in his mouth, biting it lightly, making John moan loudly. This takes much of Arthur's sefl control, who has his cock painfully glued to the seams of his jeans.

John moves and climbs into the demon's lap, slowly grinding his erection against Arthur's. This starts a snarl from Arthur, who quickly grabs the young man's ass, pushing him down, grinding even harder. "A... Arthur! Please! Take off my pants, and take off yours too... I'm so close... so... close...”

Arthur grabbed John's pants, tearing them to pieces, exposing the doe's penis, red and dripping. The demon drank that sight. "Look at you, dripping, just me." John was panting, completely flushed and exposed with Arthur's eyes on him. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, John. I could devour you..." The demon takes a hand to John's penis, slowly caressing it from the base to the tip, placing his thumb in the crack. John lets out a cry. The boy watches Arthur put his thumb to his mouth, tasting John. "Hmmm ... and your taste? You taste like Heaven, my love. Heaven where I've never been. You are my forbidden fruit." John couldn't take it and stuck his mouth to Arthur's, in a battle of tongue and teeth. In that time, Arthur pulled his cock out of his pants, slowly masturbating. Suddenly the devil moves away from him, placing two fingers in the doe's mouth. "Suck." **Hot, so hot.**.. John felt like he was boiling. He complied, sucking on those fingers as if his life depended on it. Licking the demon's thick fingers and soaking them. When Arthur thought it was enough, he took them off, with John's drool running down his hand. "Do you trust me, John?"

"With my life."  
  


Arthur captured John's lips again, in a sweet, slow kiss. **Sweet and passionate,** grabbing the younger man's penis at the same time. John trembled under the touch, completely buried in pleasure. He felt the wet fingers in his mouth travel behind his balls, caressing him slowly. While one hand caressed his needy penis, the other smoothed his hole slowly, as if asking for permission. "Lift that ass for me, John." The doe immediately obeyed, standing on its knees. As he was much smaller than Arthur, there was no problem. His hands traveled to the devil's shoulders, holding on there. But he trusted Arthur, very much.

Slowly, a finger penetrated him, and the sensation was strange. John closed his eyes tightly, tensing. "Relax, love..." Arthur whispered in his ear. "I promise it will get better, but I need to prepare you..."

Grabbing the demon's freckled shoulders, John began to relax, trying to enjoy Arthur's sensation by caressing his hardened penis. He looked down, and looked at Arthur's own penis. "Uh... you're kind of big aren't you? Will you... fit me?"

Arthur smirked, licking John's mouth. "You were made for me, John. We will fit perfectly." The doe blushed, kissing the demon again.

"More, Arthur... more..." John adjusted himself in Arthur's lap, lowering his hips further. He desperately wanted to feel the demon's cock. Inserting another finger, Arthur worked to find the bundle of nerves that would make John squirm. He flexed his fingers trying hard to find the other's prostate. When he twisted his fingers and brushed that place, John wept loudly.  
  


"Ah... ah! Arthur! R... Right there! Oh... Do... Do it again... please fuck me... fuck me!"   
  


He was ready. So wet from sweat and saliva. Arthur could not hurt his boy, so he reached out to take a small can out of the headboard. Taking a generous amount of Vaseline, he passed the length of his penis, and lifted John around the waist. "Come here, let me fuck you, my love. Let me..." Lowering John slowly over his throbbing penis, he can feel John stiffening. "Remember to breathe, John." _Holy shit, he's too tight._

The doe bites the demon's shoulder, trying to catch its breath. Arthur was too big. He felt very full. But the feeling... of being so full... by Arthur... "You... are so big..."

The demon fishes John's penis, masturbating him slowly. "You're tight, babe." John begins to move his hips, eliciting Arthur's moans. "Oh John, take it easy, cowboy. You'll make me come soon, wiggling like that."

John sighed in Arthur's lips. "You can't imagine how long I wanted to _ride_ you..." Arthur snarled, grabbing the doe's hips and pushing his own up hard. John held Arthur, hugging him tightly. "Yes, Arthur... more... MORE! Fuck me hard!"

One body slides over the other, completely bathed in sweat. John dug his nails into Arthur's skin, leaving marks and bruises that the devil will be happy to let appear on his body. Meanwhile, Arthur struggles with his inner beast, which in his mind clouded with pleasure and desire, insists on appearing. Arthur concentrates as hard as possible so that the shape of the beast does not appear, or he can seriously hurt John. Sex was never something he needed. It was something he did because his masters ordered it, or because it was something he should do in order to achieve some goal. But John... that boy broke him in many ways. And the beast also wanted the doe. From the depths of Arthur's eyes, the beast watched John, drooling. _ **I want him. Mine. Mine. MINE.**_

”No..." Arthur rambled. "He's mine..." The demon's impulses were getting harder, faster, closer to the climax... "He belongs to me..."

“Only yours... only yours..." John replied, completely drowned in the pleasure Arthur was giving him. Suddenly the demon tilts his hips, directly hitting the bundle of nerves that makes him see stars. "Arthur! Right there! Please! Right there! Continue! Arthur...! Only yours... I belong to you, only you...let me... let me cum please...!"

Arthur could feel a burning in his stomach, and his orgasm was beginning to approach. _**I will devour him, I will fuck him until he can't take it anymore, I will corrupt the pure soul he carries.**_ Arthur further increases his movements, so much so that the slap of the hips can now be heard throughout the hotel. John has tears streaming down his face and he moans loudly when he comes. _Completely untouched._

Arthur looks at the thick stripes that cover his chest, completely amazed, and even more excited. "Did you come untouched, vita mea? You will destroy me... Let me cum inside you... please..."

"Yes, cum inside me, fill me, Arthur..." Resuming his movements, it didn't take long for the demon to come, hard, filling John.

"John...! Fuck! I'm going to fill you up! I'm going to fill you up so much... that you're going to leak for weeks... so that I can fuck you whenever I want, you're going to have this hole so loose, so open to me, so good to me... my love, my everything... my John... "

John trembled at those words, his insides felt warm, and he could feel Arthur come. Inside him. Arthur felt the beast calming down and sinking back into his turbulent mind. John looked at Arthur giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Arthur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is accompanying me! You make me very happy! (:


	12. Extra Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Charles finally talk for a while, and understand each other.

John fell asleep in the demon's arms peacefully. Arthur did not have the physiological need to sleep so he spent the whole night watching his boy sleep. Memorizing every feature of his face, every line of expression, every little mark that John had. The demon had already lived much, much longer than he should have, but at that moment, he thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as John. He ran his thick fingers over the bruises that covered the thin, delicate skin, and he can't help but growl leave his throat. Those people had hurt his treasure, and he needed to know more about that useless gang. He had killed Elena too soon, he had let his anger take over, and now he must find another way to look for information. He also remembered what John said before he fell asleep. John's words float in Arthur's mind. ‘ _I_ _love you.’_ Three words, so powerful. _Did he mean that? Or was it just in the heat of the moment?_ What would a demon know about love? He had done so much bad things throughout his "life" that love was a word he was completely unaware of in his vocabulary. But then how did he feel about John? Did he feel anything to begin with? In the end, everything was just one thing: consummate the contract. Whether he liked it or not, he would devour his boy's soul.

Time passed until he realized it was dawn, when a certain young man started to move in his arms. John woke to a heartbeat just under his ear. A warm and cozy hairy chest that was used as a pillow during the night, slowly rose and fell in rhythm of breathing. John closed his eyes and let out a long breath, he could stay there forever.

"Morning’, _princess_. Did you have a good night?" As soon as Arthur's thick voice reached his ears, John couldn't help but smile. The demon's hand ran down the younger boy's arm, gently, like a good morning affection.

"The best, if I may say so... but ... I'm a little sore.” Arthur smiled, planting a kiss on top of John's tangled hair. The boy snuggled closer to Arthur's chest, listening to demon's heart. Arthur's soft heartbeat was like a lullaby. "Your heart... beats. I always wondered if your body functioned like that of a normal human being."

"Well, it worked normally last night, didn't it?" John felt his cheeks heat up, suppressing a smile. "But, really, I don't need to do basic things, like breathing or heartbeat. Which are involuntary processes, by the way. I do them to make you feel more comfortable."

"You don't have to do this, you know." John made small circles with his finger on the hair on Arthur's chest. "But I appreciate it, I think. It would be strange not to hear anything."

"I'm sure." Said Arthur. "Humans are too sensitive. You specifically."

"Hey, I'm not sensitive, cowboy. I'm a big man." John said riding on top of Arthur. Her cheeks went red immediately. "Just a little embarrassed, I must say."

Arthur burst out laughing, entwining his huge hand in John's small hand. "Sure, ‘big man’. And should I add that you look adorable when you blush like a teenager?" If it were possible, John blushed even more. His eyes could not meet Arthur's eyes, and the young man smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're not helping and ..." John's laughter was cut off by a rough knock on the couple's bedroom door. The demon's mood changed radically.

"WHAT IS IT?" Arthur shouted, still holding one hand in John's and the other around the young man's waist. John could say that the person on the other side of the door winced at the demon's tone of voice.

"Uhum ..." The man cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir. But I must ask you to leave." More than gently, Arthur took John off him, putting his pants on the floor at a superhuman speed.

He looked at John who was naked on the bed. "Cover yourself, _princess_. I don't want anyone to see what belongs to _me_." Quickly, John pulled the covers up to his neck, just looking at Arthur. Soon after making sure that the other man would have no glimpse of any part of John's body, Arthur opened the door. Arthur was the size of a closet, the man wouldn't be able to see John inside the room anyway. The demon looked down to find the hotel owner's arrogant face looking at him. Arthur clicked his tongue. "What?"

"Your diaries are over, sir." Said the man, apparently not knowing what to say. John was surprised. Arthur didn't believe it.

"We don't set daily goals. I'm paying a day. We agree on that. I'll stay as long as I want." Arthur narrowed his eyes, he could see the man start to get nervous.

"It won't be possible. Get out of my hotel."

Arthur took a step forward. "What did you say?"

"Are you two aware of the noise you made during the night?" The man took a step forward facing Arthur, clearly having no sense of danger. "I want you _two_ , out of my hotel. Damn _freaks_." John froze, he could feel disgust seeping through the man's words.

The demon started to feel the skin get hot and his hands tightened in strong fists, and he could feel the claws start to form, tearing the palms of his hands. The man began to cringe, seeing that he had provoked a man much larger than himself. "How do you dare...?" Before he could take any action, Arthur felt a small hand on his arm. Right over the link mark. The only hand that could calm him down. John was behind him wrapped in the sheet.

"Arthur... no. Please. Let's just... get out of here." _No more blood._ Arthur kept his claws in John's presence. His eyes softened and he nodded. Turning his gaze to the hotel owner who had taken good steps back. Arthur just growled and closed the door in the man's face.

John turned, still wrapped in his handkerchief, slowly searching for his clothes on the bedroom floor. Arthur could feel anguish emanating from his boy's body. "John, _vita mea_..."

"We knew it could happen, didn't we? We made a lot of noise." John forced a wet laugh out while searching for his clothes. "I mean, that's why it isn't. By the noise."

Arthur sighed, placing his hands in John's arms. "Let's get out of this shit, right? Probably if you weren't here, I would have set the place on fire."

John turned to face Arthur, with his doe eyes. "We will go out and pay. The right way." He bent down picking up the clothes and getting dressed. Going out from the bedroom, they find a man and a prostitute, entering the next room. The two looking John and Arthur up and down and just laugh and enter the room. John sighs, grabbing his purse and jacket. _Of course it is not because of the noise._ That place was almost a den of prostitution. Women went out with all kinds of men all hours of the day and night. Noises of all kinds were heard from the bathroom and bedrooms. But **_they_** , specifically, bothered.

John came down the stairs right behind Arthur. The demon walked with the stance of an angry bull, never looking down, ready to attack anyone who turned to John. He put the money on the counter, and gave the hotel owner a scary look. The little man swallowed. "Here it is." Giving a corner look, just to see if John was close to him, Arthur headed for the exit, with John at his heels.

The demon opened the door so that John could leave, and as soon as Arthur himself left, he slammed the door with such force that the entire structure of the hotel shook. The lock broke and the door cracked in half. The hotel owner shouted from within but did not have the courage to face the demon. _Smart little man after all._

"Arthur!" John called the demon.

"What? Sometimes I don't control my strength, you know that!" Said Arthur with  
a half smile. John thought it best to let this go, at least he didn't set fire to everything.

* * *

After picking up the horses from the stables (they needed rest too, after all), Arthur and John left for the gang camp, already preparing for the conversation they were going to have with Charles.

"We need to tell him, you know." John's voice was calm and even, but his body was tense. It would not be easy to share a secret like that.

"I know. I promised him that I would tell everything. I always keep my word. If it weren't for him, maybe, I wouldn't have made it in time." Arthur's neighbor failed at the end of the sentence. "Anyway, I think Charles is trustworthy. He helped us a lot, and he always protected you."

"Well, I trust Charles if that means anything. He was always very kind to me, from the beginning. He's sweet and attentive.” John looked at Arthur and saw something shining in the demon's eyes that he couldn't quite define what it was. "Um... what?"

"Is nothing." John noticed the demon suddenly sulking. Something like jealousy?

 _Jealous? Arthur? No! I must be imagining things..._ "Perhaps Charles should have discovered something about the Cult ... with the tribe. Elena comment on something about a 'Father'... 'Master'... any ideas?" He didn't want to spoil the mood he had built with Arthur so he thought it best to change the subject.

"I have no idea. There are hundreds of cults and religions out there. One feels better than the other and blah blah blah. Stupidity. But maybe I know who to turn to to find out more." 

"Oh yes? Who?"

"You will know at the right time."

John frowned. They were in this together, he wanted to know all the steps that Arthur would take. He could simply order the demon to say who he was... but... it would certainly irritate him. John didn't want that.

"Oh well." After John's minimal words, Arthur noticed that his boy was crestfallen. He looked at Panther's feet, adjusting the hat on his head so that Arthur wouldn't see his eyes.

"For your own safety, you better not know who she is yet, John. Trust me. You trust me, don't you, Johnny?"

_She? So it’s a woman? I should have guessed. Arthur is an ancient creature. Was it a partner he had? Or that he keeps in touch? Do they still meet?_

"...John?" Arthur could almost see the gears moving inside the younger man's head.

"Y... Yes? Yes!" But he owed it to Arthur. He had saved him so many times. He owed him that trust. "Yes I trust you."

The demon smiled at him. "Great. I appreciate it." Arthur looked at John and considered for a moment. "John... what happened at the hotel... affected you?"

The boy looked at the demon under the brim of his hat and his heart sank. "N... no. I don't think so."

"John..."

"I mean... why? That is almost a whorehouse. Why were we bothering?" John looked up and Arthur could see the pain behind the doe's gaze.

”The human being is disgusting, John. He is cruel to his own kind and destroys the world in which he lives. He abhors what he does not understand and judges what he does not want to understand. And then they blame the devil? Ha. Very funny. Free will exists, so that everyone can act according to their conscience. You are proof of that. You are a light in the midst of all this chaos, John, so people come and try to take advantage of you. You are good.”

"But..."

"Don't mind what others think. I won't stop kissing you because some idiot thinks it's wrong." Arthur looks directly at John. "You are the biggest sin I can commit John. I will face anything to see you well and safe."

John's heart beat lighter. He nodded slightly and smiled. It was all he wanted to hear.

"Let's speed up the pace. I want to get to camp before dark."

* * *

Arriving at the camp, they could hear a high-pitched scream from afar. "You finally decided to show up, didn't you?" Miss Grimshaw appears with her hands on her hips and a towel slung over her shoulder. "Where have you boys been? Do you know how worried we are? John? What are these bruises?"

Arthur came down from Zombie, raising his hands in surrender. "Calm down, Susan. We got into some fights. But we brought money to the camp too. Aren't you happy?" He said, taking a bag of coins out of his jacket. "John will be fine, don't worry."

"You are making me hair whiter than ever, Arthur Morgan! And Charles? I thought he was with you!"

"Charles is a grown man, Miss Grimshaw, I bet he's fine." Dutch approached the small meeting. “My God, John, what happened to you? Go see Hosea. He just made ointment with some ginseng and some herbs that I always forget the name. He can give you a little to get over those injuries.”

"Yes, it's a good idea. I will. With a license ..." John nodded to Dutch and headed over to where Hosea was sitting, kneading herbs in a pestle. Arthur was ready to follow him when Susan Grimshaw pulled him by the arm.

"You two were not born stuck together, Mister Morgan, leave the boy. I need you for some tasks."

"I have to keep an eye on John, he's hurt." The command in Arthur's voice was firm, but Miss Grimshaw kept her voice firm as well.

"The tasks are at the camp, you stupid. Come on! You guys spent a lot of time away, now you're going to help at the camp!"

"Go on, son. Hosea will help John, and we'll all be around." Dutch waved the cigar in his hand. "A great help you guys brought to camp. I appreciate it."

Arthur snorted disgruntled but followed Susan to the tasks. He could not cause a scandal in the gang, they had been very good with them, and they were a good hiding place for John. And he admired Dutch and Hosea. The man was a true leader and Hosea was a great mentor. John was learning a lot from them. Good people are hard to find.

Two days had passed when Charles arrived. Arthur recognized Taima's light trot and the big Indian came down to greet everyone. He took something to the camp box and addressed John and Arthur, who were sitting by the fire next to Javier, who gently strummed the guitar.

" _Compadre_ , you seem to have come straight out of hell. No offense."

Charles smiled at the Mexican. "I'm tired, Javier, that's all. I was looking for... information." The hunter's eyes shifted subtly to Arthur, who understood. John was sleeping, with the beautiful melody that Javier played, the fatigue and the stress of the last days ended up overcoming the boy who ended up falling asleep. Javier did not seem to pay much attention to Charles, since he just closed his eyes and continued to strum the guitar and started humming low.

"Arthur, can we speak in private?" The hunter asked looking at John. "It's good that he's asleep." Arthur frowned, looking at John, who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Waving in agreement. He adjusted John, and got up, following Charles to John's tent.

"I really preferred John to be together when we talked, Charles. I know he would like to be together." Arthur said as soon as he entered the tent and closed the flaps.

"I know. And he will be. I just need to talk to you about what I found out about the people who hurt him." Charles could see Arthur's body erect at the mention of John's torture. The demon's jaw clenched and his hands tightened. He nodded.

"You have my attention, Smith."

"They really are kidnapping children, Morgan. They are trying to perform an ancient ritual, which I still don't know what it is about. But they need a number of souls pure enough to perform that ritual."

"Children have a pure soul." Arthur agreed. "The ritual to take a child's soul out, so that the soul is intact, is disturbing. And the younger the child is, the less tainted his soul is." Arthur can see Charles wince. Humans were not prepared for certain things.

"This is horrible."

"If you say." Said Arthur sitting on the bed, oblivious to Charles's astonishment. "But why would anyone be collecting souls?"

"But if they have the children's souls, why do they want John's? I know his soul is different, Arthur. But how _different_?" Chares was looking directly at the demon now.

Arthur sighed, lighting a cigarette. Perhaps Charles would be a good help, after all. "John doesn't know everything, Charles. For his own sake. John has what we call the Pure Soul. White." He took a long drag, watching Charles intently. "They are rare, it is difficult for you to see a rebirth. Usually they come with some unknown goal."

"How did you find out that he was one of those souls?" Charles asked.

"John was captured by a member of the Cult when he was young. He was tortured and beaten. It turns out he was beaten under my conjuration circle. His blood flowed and penetrated my pentagram. He asked for help, not for my help. of course, but unconsciously, he called me in. And I answered his call.“

"You are a demon. To make a long story short." The hunter asked, assessing Arthur.

"Demon, devil, fallen angel, exu, excommunicated, evil, the bad guy ... many names. But just one creature. Call me what you want. John calls me Arthur." Said the demon, showing the row of pointed fangs.

Incredibly, Charles Smith didn't seem to mind. "Got it. I don't fear you." He leaned against the moldy table in the corner of John's tent.

"You don't have to. I don't mean to hurt you. You helped us, and I'm grateful, I wouldn't have been able to save John without you."

"Does anyone else know? Hosea, Dutch?"

"No. And I don't intend to let them know." Said Arthur, putting out his cigarette on the bottom of his boot. "I intend to talk to them about the people who are chasing John, but not now." Arthur paused for a moment looking at the flap of the tent. "John is coming."

Charles raised an eyebrow, looking at where Arthur was looking. The steps took a while to be heard but soon John entered. He realized that the two really had a kind of connection. "Hello, John. How do you feel?" The hunter smiled kindly at the younger man who smiled and yawned.

"I'm feeling better, thanks, Charles. Hosea's medicine is really good. My muscles feel really good." John dragged his boots and sat next to Arthur, who was watching him closely.

"I was telling him a little bit of our story, as I had promised. I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to wake you up. You've been sleeping so badly lately."

"It's not something I like to remember, so I don't care." John sighed. "Did you manage to discover anything with the Indian tribe, Charles?" John glanced at the hunter.

"They're capturing children in various parts of the country. That's true. Collecting pure souls. What for? I don't know." Charles shifted uncomfortably. "They captured some indigenous children in some tribes a few kilometers from where I was. They disappeared without a trace."

"This is horrible. We need to do something ..."

"Are you crazy?" Arthur turned to John. "They almost killed you. I'm not taking the same risk, John, that's out of the question."

"Arthur, they are killing children. I will not be quiet about it." John's eyes looked steady and determined, there was a sparkle in them. "We just have to be more careful, and..."

"The only thing that matters to me in this whole fucking thing is your life."The demon's voice came out low and menacing. "I will not risk losing you."

"Arthur." Charles called. The demon turned his head to him, still tense. "It seems that the children's souls are only part of the ritual. They still want John's soul, for... some reason." Charles narrowed his eyes, and Arthur understood, John watched, not understanding much. "If the capture of the children's souls fails, if they fail to collect enough, the ritual will not be completed. There is no point in having John's soul." Charles was always the most thoughtful and most sensible.

"So they need the children's pure souls, and mine too? What's so special about me? That woman in purple... called me something that day in the barn." The day in question was so traumatizing for John that he had forgotten most of it. Flashes haunted him in nightmares, but most of them were distorted memories.

"You are a good person, I always said that, Johnny." Arthur replied, running a hand through his boy's oily hair. "But Charles is right. I still don't like that idea." Arthur looked thoughtful.

"I'm here to help you two. Let's find a way."

John massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming. "I still don't understand much. Why me? I'm an ordinary person. But what bothers me most is... the children... Arthur, we have to end these kidnappings. They're killing children."

"Let's fix this. We have to find where the sacrifices are going on. There must be some clue. They must be in several different places of course. But they must contain clues." The demon concluded, walking back and forth inside the tent.

The three debated some more things inside the tent, when they heard Pearson shout outside that dinner was ready.

"Come on, John, you need to eat." Arthur grabbed John by the waist. "We'll talk later, Charles. Any news, come and talk to me."

Charles waved. "You too, Morgan."

Charles watched the two walk away and walk towards the stew pot. "A human and a demon. May God forgive me, but I don't believe this is a bad thing." Charles smiled, retiring to his own bed. He would help that devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles is my babe! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? (:  
> Kudos are welcome (:


End file.
